Ill Bleed For You
by IGlompedYourRamen
Summary: Sakura haruno is a 18 year-old doctor with a normal life....that happenes to get invloved with the creatures of night. vampires werewolves and..love?..maybe? Occ! Got the idea from Twilight and some Underworold..Gaasaku gaaraXsakura
1. Introduction:The start

**Introduction: The start.**

The night air hit my face as the double doors open to let me leave for the day, "Bye! Ill see you tomarrow!" I called over my shoulder giving a short wave then heading out to my car. I sighed, today had been long, my pink hair was now drenched with my own sweat and my green eyes were droopy and in need of sleep. my badge that stated my name 'Sakura Haruno' was messed up and lopsided as i struggled to get it off my white doctors coat. I finally got to my car after what seemed like hours, it had really only been a minute or so, and got in. my black sleek dodge charger was my only love, as i drove from the parking lot rolling down my windows i could see from my side mirror the lights reflecting off my cherry blossoms flowing down the side. It was friday night, one of the most busiest nights to be driving, and yet strangley there wasnt anyone around when i came to a stop at lonely traffic light. " Gah, why do you hate me!?" I yelled at the lonely traffic light, how they hated to keep me from a hot hower and a warm bed. I glared at it. I turned my head only to be slightly shocked and very embarrased as a black sleek ninja motorcycle was by my side. the rider was looking at me with a kind of tilt to their head. I glared at them too, I just wanted to get home. I sighed for what would have been the two-hundred and fiftieth time today, then the light turned green and the motorcycle was gone. I did a double take, looking to my side and up the street to the corner to wear the tailights dissapeared. "Illegal streat racers" I told myself then i drove home.

My Little apartment wasnt much, but it was cozy. I smiled as I walked through the door to the smell of strawberries. "sceneted candles, ahh one of my many favorite little items" I grinned and walked to my room and took a shower. After my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

_ "Come.." The voice was calm, soothing, like the cooing of a bird. I looked around me and saw nothing but black lit with dark green treetops lit my the full moon, "Hello!?" I called out, no answer came. The wind blew softly against my face lifting my hair little, As I tucked it behind my ear, the cooing came again, except it was a bit more urgent, needy, like a warning, "Come with me..now.." a bright light could be seen coming through the trees, I squinted my eyes trying to see what it was, I could beary see the shape of a person coming forth, by the looks of it they were holding out their hand...to me. A low growling came from behind me, I turned, my green eyes met cold black as ashiver of fear ran up my spine. there in the light of the moon stood a wolf...about six-foot-seven feet tall. I stammered and took a step back, to shaken with fear to even whisper a word. The wolf advanced on me, taking slow steps around me, circling me, the voice came again and i turned to see a figure holding out their hand, "get away...come with me.." it was calling ot me, telling me to run, I was frozen and couldnt move, then the wolf let out a snarl and jumped for me i closed my eyes and screamed_ **"NOO!!"** My eyes shot open and i fell from my bed onto the floor gasping for air. I looked to my clock and saw it was ten past nine at night. I was lucky it was my day off, I got up from the floor and flopped back down on my bed, all I could see through my head was the two black eyes lunging for me. I sighed and got up to make my bed, I grabbed a quick shower and changed my now drenched with sweat clothes. I needed to get out of the house.

I walked through my door keys in hand with a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of jeans and my fav converse and walked down the hallway. I got to my car and kissed the hood as i slid into the drivers seat and closed the door, at the turn of my key my car came to life i tunred up the radio to 'beating heart baby by head automatic, ofcourse I turned it up. it was aturday night and unlike the night before it was actually quite busy. The streets were filled with white and red lights and ocassionally yellow as I drove down to my favorite little cafe shop..ok ok it was more like an arcade with a mcdonalds in it but owell. i parked my car and went inside and sat at my table in the back corner. My burger was so delicious, I chewed and looked over some of the patients files I brought back form the hospital, the sound of a buzzer lt everyone know that someone had come through the door, I casually looked up and found that i could not look away.

There in the door stood some of the most beautiful people i have ever seen in my life. There had to be nine or ten of them, standing there, everone was stareing. From the left was a girl who hade blond hair held back by a headband that came down to her lower back, she had beautiful blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean, she was wearing jeans and a black tanktop showing off her pale flawless skin. To her side stood a boy with spiky brown hair, he had to red triangles on eachside of his face, his onyx eyes were fixed on the floor or on his feet i really couldnt tell. He was wearing a black tan hoody with tight blue jeans and skater shoes. The boy next to him stood out. alot. He was wearing bright orange jacket that was unzipped and was wearing a black t-shirt through it and tight blue jeans that ened where his black etnies started, he had spiky blond hair that pointed out in all different direction and bright blue eyes that were eyeing the racing games instantly, in all my eighteen years I would never have seen someone so excited by a video game. the girl next to him kept her eyes to the ceiling but the flicked towards the blonde boy, and when they did i saw the pearly white orbs outlined by perfect eye lashes, I held in a gasp. Her purple jacket had black skulls on it and stopped short above her navy jeans showing off a very nice studded belt, I eyed her black and white checkered converse and wondered wear I could get a pair. My eyes moved to another pair standing in the mix. A girl with brown eyes and brown hair in two buns, wearing a hotpink jacket and blue jeans and converse caught my eyes and looked away quickly. Odd. The boy next to her eyed my for an istant makeing turn away, he had eyes like the girl with the purple jacket on, and he had long brown hair and was wearing black jeans and a brown tight t-shirt. The girl next to him had a very unique hair style, her hair was a sandy blonde and as pulled back into 4 pony tails that spiked out in ever-which way they could, she was wearing a black jacket that unzipped to show thetop front of her blue t-shirt that hung a little over her tan baggy pants that lead to a very awesome pair i think it was vans. Her dark teal eyes were very intimidating, she was casting a glare to everyone who would dare to meet her eyes or look her way. The boy next to her looked half-asleep. I snickered, his hair was in a spiky ponytail, and he was wearing green cargo pants and a black t-shirt that said "ide rather be sleeping" typical. There was another boy next to him, looking at the girls sitting in the booth two tows infront of me. he was wearing all black with a black snowcap over his brown hair. i held in my laugh as i looked and there was purple make-up lining his face. Other then the purple marking suder their eyes, which i might say was from lack of sleep most likely, they were the most beautiful people ive ever seen. they put models in vogue and covergirl to shame. Alot of shame.

All nine of them statred to my coner. I was annoyed. Nobody sat back here but me, and i liked it that way. They all squeezed into the booth 3 tables away, and the blonde bounded off to the racing games with the boy with brown spiky hair. ever see the comercials with the models that run, doing an add for jackets or whatever, yeah i was currently living in one. as they ran all heads turned and i could of sworn i saw a girl or two faint. I watched the others curiously. They were quiet. too quiet. they werent even looking at eachother. they were all watching something else, the floor, celing, walls, and people. they didnt order food. the more i watched the more i became aware that they were talking. If you squinted your eyes you would be able to catch a glimpse of their lips moving very quickly, and you could hear over the screaming, little murmurs that sounded like a humming bird. how they did it, I dont know. then a group of girls came into the place and sat in the booth infront of me talking loudly anf giggling, blocking my view of the beautiful creatures. "This was gonna be a long night" was al i thought as i glared at the girls and continued eating my hamburger.

**_Yay!! Im done with the first chapter , and yes. there is gonna be some occ but thats ok isnt it? please reviewD thanks so much_**


	2. Chapter 2:Encounters

**Yaya! Chapter twoD dont worry i promise itll start egtting gaasaku no worries. I suck at writing stories but i wanted to anywasy thnkies for the reviews [I dont own Naruto or the characters.**

**Chapter 2: Encounters.**

Hours passed since I stepped foot in my so called "cafe" shop, and they still havent left. All of the beautiful creatures sat silently at the table, not really moving, or talking just sitting there. The place was clearing out and I needed to go home, taking once last glance at them, I collected my stuff and headed for the door. My heart was racing as I knew I would pass their table. I looked but none of them seemed to look at me as I walked down the aisle, I got three inches away from their table and fell. _'Stupid clumsy feet'_. I layed there on the floor feeling eyes on me, I didnt want to move. Finally I sighed and stood up, starightened my shirt and walked through the door. I stopped dead. On either side of my beloved charger, there was 5 ninja motorcycles in a row. all I could think was _'what the hell?..'_ I stared in aw and closed my jaw that was hanging open.

On the left there was a bike with pruple glossy paint and a black butterfly stretching down the side on both sides, next to that one was bright orange with black flames following down the edge of the seat to the back of the tailight. then there was another set side by side, both blue, except one had a black heart split in wo with what looked like a bandaid in the middle holding the peices together, whiles the other had shooting star going down the side. On the right stood a red bike that had a black flaming skull printed on both sides of the back. the one next to that seemed to be hotpink with a dagger at the end that had blood dripping from it. The last two bikes one black with purple stripes and the other white with a cross on the back summed them up. I made my way to the car.

Thye could have left a little room, I mean serisouly, isnt it against the law not to leave maybe a foot or so between each vehicle? 'whatever' I opened my door and slid into the car an shut the door. As I reved my engine the door to the arcade opened and the parking lot was sent into what seemed like slow motion as each one of the godlike people stepped through the door to mount a bike on either side of my car. Noone looked in my direction. Thankgod. I watched staright forward out of my windsheild as each motocycle reved up and took off out of the parking lot, seeing the new space I was allowed I backed up and started my way home. I was just humming then I heard a 'pow!' then my car suddenly felt like it was on a gravel road, i thought the bumping and bouncing around would knocked my brain loose but as I pulled over it was still intact. Getting out of the car I went to check my tires, the back left tire had a flat. Taking a look closer I could see the end of a roofing nail sticking out of the middle.

**"what the hell!? There isnt even a housing project around here!"** I was frustrated and I kick my tire and stubbed my toe on the rim. **"Ow, ow ow!!"** I hopped around holding my foot and fell onto my butt and sat there. It was around eleventhirty at night, I have no spare tire, or a jack and its dark. _"What could be worse?'_ I thought sarcastically.

**"Hey theres a girl right there..Lets get her." ** _'I had to say something..'_ I got up and quickly made my way to my door and got in the front seat and locked them. Two figures emerged at my window knocking on it, I casually looked over and wish I hadn't.

The two people standing there were big men. Very big men, who were smirking at me and eyeing me. Putting my hand under my seat I gripped the handle of my pistol. It was loaded, I never unloaded it, its always there for my protection. _'Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away.'_ I stared through the windsheild ignoring the **"Heys.."** and tappings on my window. I sat there for another minute in slience still gripping my pistol, that silence was nterupted my shattering of the back window and my window. After the sound settled im sure the only souind theypaid attention to was the **_"click"_** of my hammer being pulled back while the barrel was aimed straight for their heads.

**"Back off."** I said trying to sound as threatning as I could, My sentence was met with another two clicks. I smiles not even having to look towards them to know they had to guns of their own. **"Get out of the car and come with us."** One commanded. I casually spoke to them a smile heard in my voice as i spoke **"Hmm two against one, my odds dont look to good.."** I trailed off, then hearing another click made me look out the corner of my eye. I found myself looking down the barrel of three guns not two**.."I stand corrected, My odds arent good."** I said sarcastically. One of took my arm and slammed it against the side of the window makeing me drop my gun while the other took the chance and grabbed my other arm and opening my door pulled me out of the car. I hit the ground hard and looked up as one of thm raised their hand t strike me.

My hearts skipped a beat as I heard motorcycle engines come up the road and the tires screech to a stop. I looked up only to be blinded by headlights, then I heard hard voice call out to the men above me.

**"Hey! Last time I checked changing a tire didnt involve badgering the car owner" **he said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. The person beside him laughed and stepped off his bike, then he spoke **"Hey, hairy and ugly, let go of the girl and be on your way"** the other cut him **"Before you we do something that will make your life a living hell"**

The two men over me looked at them then at eachother, I looked up only to be in hit in theback of the head with the butt of one of their guns. Whatever they did, didnt knock me out, but it hurt like hell. **"Now if you'll excuse us we'll be on our way. dont bother with us kiddies"** Within the time it took my completely blink both men were on the ground knocked out and their guns flew threw the air landing on the other side of the street.

I rubbed my head thinking it was just a illusion or somehting and looked up to be eye to eye with blonde god. I stared stupidly in the blue eyes getting lost, then i felt cold, really cold. soemthing like ice was touching my head, it wasnt until he pulled his arm back that I saw it was his hand. He smiled and I just about melted right there, then came his voice, so soft and yet had an edge

**"Are you alright?"** he asked loking down at me with a worried expression. I simply nodded not able to fully take in the..angel satnding before me, his pale skin glowed in the moonlight and the wind swyaed his blonde spikes slightly back or forth, he smiled again and offered his icy hand in my direction. I took it and istantly shivered as he pulled me up, holding hishand felt like i was holding a block of ice. it was only in the headlights i realized it was the boy from the arcade, I looked over to see the other boy with spiky brown hair and red triangles on his face looking at my car and wipeing off his hands. I walked over to where he was curious andnoticed my car had a new tire on it, I looked at him with my mouth open and eyes popping out my skull.

He walked over to me and smirked putting a icy finger under my chin and lifting my jaw up, **"you shouldnt do that, its quite tempting"** he said looking in my eyes and walked over to his bike.

The blonde spoke again **"You should get your windows fixed tomarrow, for now besafe on your way home"** My voice cracked when I talked, **"W-wait, how can I thankyou?"** I looked t them, then the blonde laughed and loked at me smiling "S**"Whats your name?"** **Sakura, Sakura Haruno"** I answered, **"Im Naruto, and this is Kiba. Thats all the thanks we want. ahve a goodnight.."** his voice was drowned out as he reved his bike up and took off, kiba not far behind him. I got into my car and left for safe home after retreiving my gun, thinking about the two rescuers.

'_Kiba, and Naruto huh?' _I smiled.

Done!D yaya!XD whatcha think? like i warned im not very good at the story stuff sorry byebye if you click the magical purple buton it will make me happy


	3. Chapter 3: new patient

Chapter three: A new patient.

It had been a week since I last saw Kiba and Naruto, or so to say since they rescued me. My car was fixed and I was happy, but in the back of my mind i was always wondering where the new group has gone and what they were doing. I went to the arcade everynight this week and didnt see them there. Now I was at work, checking on my patients while the nagging thought at the back of mind kept pulling me away from my work.

I was just about to grab my keys and walk out of the door for the night to go home when an ambulance pulled up and yet another patient was pulled into the room on a stretcher. They were bleeding badly under the white that covered them. It was a boy about my age, or maybe younger, he had Orange-ish red-ish hair and brown eyes that held a hint of red in them. The nurse spotted me and called me over, I ran with them while we rushed him to the emergency room. He was cringing in pain, flowing in and out of consiousness, and his eyes were flickering everywhere in the room. When we got there they pulled the white cloth off to show that his right leg had been bitten. They wounds where the teeth had been were deep and gushing blood. "Does anyone know what bit him?" I asked pulling on my gloves, the nurses all looked at eachother and back to me, one spoke up. "We dont know, He was brought in by a pedestrian. They say they found him like this on the edge of the forest near Satins Street." [a/n: made up place ;; 'satin street? thats the road over form where I lived' This city hung on the outskirts of a very large forested area. Noone would go camping in there, everytime somone did they turned up mssing. the nurse spoke again "They said thta he spoke when they got him into their car, well more like screamed. he claimed it was buring, begging them to put out the fir-" she was interupted by a blood curdling scream coming from the boy on the stretcher. I cringed and turned around immediatley getting to work while the nurses flooded around me giving my proper instruments, and cleaning up the blood.

An hour or two later I was able to settle down in the chair outisde the room. The boy was long passed out from the anesthesia [a/n: drug that makes you pass out for surgery and such and was sleeping now. His leg was bandaged up and he recieved a blood transfusion. The only thing that we needed to do was somehow get that temperature he had down. He was a burning one-hundred and six, this scared me. He didnt sweat or anything, like the heat came naturally to him. 'Noones tempeture could be that high without them being terribly sick.' This thought made me go back to when Narutos and Kibas icy cold touch made contact with my skin, making me shiver. Their bodies reacted like they had no blood. I thought about it some more then decided to go home and come back the next morning to check on him.  
next morning  
Normal POV-

Sakura walked through the doors of the hospital only haveing one patient in mind. She walked through the halls and kncoked softly on his door twice. A quiet "come in" came from the other side of the door. She Walked in to see the boy laying in his bed on his stomach while suppoting his head with his arms, stareing at the wall. She walked up and checked the charts on the end of the bed. She heard a shift and notice he was now watching her as he sat up in his bed. She smiled and sat in the chair that was moved next to the bedside lastnight, he didnt move. "Whats wrong with me?.." came his soft tone, she looked at him confused, "what do you mean?" she asked. He looked at her and pointed to his leg, "that was no ordinary thing that bit me..and now..i feel.." he trailed off trying to sort out his thoughts, she looked to his leg then looked back to him, his redish brown eyes were stareing intently at the bed, and his red hair was messed up and spiking out in all different directions. 'Hes not that bad looking now that he isnt covered in blood' she thought looking at his red-brown hair, his voice broke her train of thought and she locked that subject uo in the back of her head. "My body feels...weird?" it came out more like a question to himself then a statement to her, "weird how?" she asked looking at him searching for her own answers. He looked at her and got out of his bed, "what are yo-.." he cut her off by holding up one his hands. She waited. He lifted up his black shirt on his head and threw it onto the floor. Sakura looked away, and then he spoke again. "These, werent here before." when she turned he was running his fingers over well defined mucsles througout his chest, stomach, and arms. Sakura stared at wherever his hand followed, she was now looking at this cute shirtless boy infront of her, telling her thsat the mucsles werent there before. 'wait? they werent there before?' she made a face and looked at him, he too, was stareing at himslef surprised. "what do you mean by they werent there before?" she asked. He looked away from his now six pack abs, out the window, "I mean that i wasnt this mucsled before, they grew over night, Im taller too. I look two years older then I really am.." she thgouht about this for a moment then asked "How old are you then?" He looked at her and answered with a smile "sixteen." Sakura just looked at him, "seriously?" she asked tilting her head, he nodded and layed back on his bed. Whats your name?" she wanted to know more about him so she could atleast find his home or guardian. He hesitated and answered "Sasori. yours?" he asked back looking at her, "Sakura" "nice to meet you" sasori looked at her stareing at her pink hair, 'I wonder if she could help me find him..' he thought. Sakura got up and made her way to the door, "where are you going?" he asked curiously, she turned and gave him a small smile "to get your food" then she wa;lked out the door, he layed back down and sighed. "Ill find you. When I do, Ill kill you" he closed his eyes.

This was short p, lol but noworries the next chappy is about sasori and sakuras lives, then we get to the starnge group after -laughs evily- cant wait X3 


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

**_HiyaD Im back thankies for the review on the last one i really loved them I also do not own naruto or any of the characters. darn. Hope you like this one -_**

**Chapter 4: Friends.**

Sakura came back into the room with a tray of food and set it on his table next to the bed. **"So what were you doing next to the forest anyway?"** she asked him, He picked up the apple and bit into it, **"looking for someone"** he answered. She looked at him,_ 'looking for someone?'_, **"looking for who?"** she pushed, he looked at her,** " my friend."** He turned and looked back out the window. Silence filled the room, as he looked out the window and she looked at the ground.** "He dissapeared out there a coupl days ago"** his voice broke the silnce, she waited and he continued, **"hes one of my best friends, i lost my parents in a car crash three years ago and ive been living with him."** He went on and Sakura soon found out that His friend Deidara was like his brother, and that he started changing after he met a person by the name of sasuke uchiha. Sasori told her how deidara was supposed to meet sasuke in the woods and he followed him, but when he got there he coundlt find him so he got lost.** "thats when this..I think it was a wolf attacked me."** he was looking at her now**,"It was about, six or seven feet tall, and had cold black eyes"** sakuras eyes widened,_ 'had that been like the wolf in my dream?'_ sasori noticed an asked what was wrong, she shook her head and asked him to continue, he nodded. **"After it bit me, i kicked it right in the nose and it let go and ran away, i tried my best to find a way out, then i saw headlights through the trees and headed there..that when i woke up here."** Sakura looked at him,** "you dont remember the ride here?"** she asked remembering the nurse talking about him screaming about fire, He shook his head slowly trying to remember, Sakura smiled and told him not to worry about it. He sighed, **"I wish I could, I dont even know who found e and drove me here" "well atleast your here and ok,maybe wehn your a bit better we can help you find your friend."** she reassured, he nodded again and silence filled the room. Sasori looked at her for a momnet and spoke, **"How old are you?"** sakura looked up and smiled **"eighteen."** He tilted his head with a confused expression, **"Where are your parents?"** The trayshe was now holding rattled when her hands shook and she looked down, he spoke again **"Im sorry, i didnt mean to upset you-"** she cut him off **"Its fine..they died In a hunting accident a year ago.."** she didnt like remembering the day they left and didnt come back, she got a phone call and saw that they had been malled by what looked like bears. Sasori stayed quiet until she spoke again, looking at her expression, **"I was starting here, fresh out of medical school, so I wasnt home when they left. I got home and they werent there and saw a note saying they were going hunting, so I waited. When they didnt come home after two days i got worried, and thats whe n i got the phone call telling me that they were found in the woods, d-dead"** her voice broke at the end of the sntence, she was still getting use to trying to be strong, not letting any of her co-workers let her know shes sad, that she could break if pushed the wrong way. She felt sasoris arms wrap around her, **"Im sorry i made you think about that, why dont you go home or something, ill be fine"** He released her and smiled and sat on his bed again. **"Ill be back"** she said with a praticed smile that wasnt all to good. He just nodded not looking up from the bed. She walked out of the room into the broom closet and let her emotions take over.

It was a week later and Sasori had been let go out of the hospital to go home, she didnt know how he was doing or where he was right now, just that he was supposed to fid his friend. she hoped he did, she knew what it was like not to have friends, she never had friends. in school she worked extra hard to get aead not having time for other things, and the fact that her hair was pink and she had a big forhead just cherry topped her whole situation. She was driving home, hoping to have some kind of call from him, in one week she had gained like a best friend, no like a little brother, and she was hoping she wouldnt lose him. She got home, and went to the phone. No messeges. She sighed and walked back out the door still in her blue jeans and tight dark red hoody, she didntwant to stay in the house so she went back to the arcade and sat at her table.

It wasnt about five minutes later when the sound of rumbling motorbikes came from outside and that she forgot to breath. Her eyes darted toward the door and there they stood. All Nine perfect and beautiful in everyway, hair blowing in the wind slightly, well except forthe second brown hair boy who always wore hats. All dressed in casual clothing that only made them look more like models. They walked forward earning a gasp form their new formed audience that watched their every move, and sat down at the table they had before. Sakura was now looking down at her magazine she brought, to afraid to look up, until she saw her reflection in her glass and let out a breath to get her face from purple back to the pale complextion she had. She was still looking down when se heard the bell over he door ring, she looked up and her jaw dropped to the table.

He was about five-nine or six feet tall, standing next to the door, his short blood red hair was wet from, it was probably raining, she wouldve muttered a sarcastic great id it hadnt been for the fact that this, this godlike thing was standing there, his pale gorgeous skin shining in the little light the arcade had, his eyes rimmed in blackish purple coloring, masking bright green eyes that were fixed on the group at the table, his tight black jeans clung to his legs showing his leg mucsles as he walked toward the group his long sleeve darkred shirt sticking to his well mucsled chest and arms, and when he walked it was like watching the calm water of a lake.

Sakura felt light headed, _'Whats wrong with me?'_ she asked herself, She pulled away form her thoughts when and icy finger slid under her jaw and pushed her jaw back up, **"I thought I said that was tempting"** came Kibas voice from right beside her, She jumped and looked at him. Kiba was stting next to her at the small table and naruto was sitting infront smiling the angelic smile that she loved so much. **"H- H0"** why couldnt she talk? The brown hair boy dressed in blue jeans and a brown rugby shirt just laughed a small low laugh I suppose he does have that effect on everyone, he said loking toward the table, naruto cleared his throat and spoke, **"Sakura-chan? How have you been?"** he asked with a small smile. Sakura looked up into the deep blue of eyes, that were soft and gentle, and couldnt help but smile. She felt a wave of happyness flow through her as she answered. **"Im fine, Naruto, Ive been good. How about you guys?"** She aked looking from him to kiba. Kiba was playing with a strand of her hair, Huming innocently. Sakura looked forward to see the blue-eyed girl, with the long blonde hair, looking at her from the corner of her eye with a small smile on her face. Sakura couldnt but smile too, then naruto spoke again, **"were fine. we had to go out of town for a while."** he said with a smile, **"Thats why we werent here to protect you, sorry"** sakura looked at him Immediatly, **"what are you apologizing for? I didnt ask for you too protect me."** her eyes were wide with surprise, why they would protect sakura was beyond her knowledge. Kiba laughed, **"We want to though. Thats why we saved you form those guys. Your going to be our, how do I put it, responsibility?"** he said looking t naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded. Sakura was confused but looked at naruto, and a feeling of understanding came through her, from where she has no idea, but she just smiled and nodded.** "Ok, you guys do whatever you want"** she said in a cheery voice, **"wait"** she asked. Kiba and naruto looked at her, waiting for her to say what she needed. Sakura cleared her throat, **"D-does this mean, that were like..friends?"** she asked looking back down at the table. Naruto and Kiba both looked at eachother like they had been slapped. Kiba pulled her face up to look her in the eyes, then he laughed.** "Ofcourse we are"** she felt so happy she couldve hugged them both, but held it to herslef. she had to go home and tell Sasori what happened. She jumped up form the table climbing over kiba, much to his surprise and got to the floor. **"I have to go home right now and tell Sasori whats happened!"** she was so happy she didnt bother keeping her voice down, she never really had friends so this was a whole new feeling of joy to her. Naruto smied and nodded and kiba looked saddened by her going home. Sakura smiled **"Ill be back, Promise"** Kiba looked up and smiled, like he knew she meant it. She began walking towards the door, not paying attention to where she was going and right when she got next to the groups table she tripped. She closed her eyes tight waiting to fel the cold floor under her body tey again. It didnt come. Sakura looked up to see that she was in the arms or the redhead. She blushed furiously, staying still like a statue. He set her up right and walked out or the door immediatley. the squealing of tires could be heard and he was gone. Sakura felt extremely bad now, she didnt to make him leave. **"what did I do?"** she said in a small whisper, and a little laugh came from beside where she stood, as an arm came around her shoulders and she felt that same conforting happy emotion fill her again. Naruto ha his arm around her shoulders and was laughing too. Kiba walked up and gestured with a snowwhite hand to the group **"Sakura, Meet our family"** he said with a smile. Sakura looked to the group and smiled. She had forgotten about the redhead for right now.

**_okie i changed this chappy around b/c one of my reveiewers asked about gaara teehee p hope you liked itD Ill update soon promise thanks for reading and review please_**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the family

**_HiyaD im back X3 i have lots planned for this group and the story so yay!D sorry if i dont update fast enoughh, i also have a youtube account and i make rpc vids;; but yeah here you go [I dont own naruto or the characters. but i do own a suna headbandD yay! -dances-_**

**_Sakura POV-_**

Here I stood, Infront of this group that didnt belong to this world. They were all looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I couldnt. My voice was caught behind the large lump I had in my throat, As I stared at all the new beautiful pale faces that were before me, it eventually cleared allowing me to speak. **"H-hello"** I said in a shy quiet voice, Kiba and naruto were at my side grinning down at their 'family'. The girl with long blond hair and blue eyes spoke with a smile, **"Hi there, Its nice to finally meet you Sakura." "I knew Ino would be the first one to speak"** said Kiba smiling at her, Naruto looked down at me, **"This is Ino, Shes very sweet, but annoying at times"** I sweatdropped, _'thats nice to say about your sister'_. I smiled again and looked at everyone, "**My names Sakura, you probably know that, hehe, but its very nice to meet all of you"** I said with one of the best smiles I could summon.

**_Normal POV-_**  
The sandy blode haired girl looked at Sakura, _'What could have made him run off like that?'_. She was now stareing at the pink-haired girl, noteing how her face was beaming at the sight of the new friends. She smirked and spoke, **"So your Sakura huh?",** Sakura looked at her, slightly shocked that she was talking to her, and nodded. **"ImTemari and this is my brother Kankuro"** She pointed to the boy sitting next to her, he was now wearing a dark grey snow hat and facing away from them. Sakura smiled and nodded again, **"Its nice to meet you Temari, and Kankuro."** Kankuro heard his being called and looked over his shoulder at Sakura. He smirked and walked over to her side, examining her. **"You look very appetizing"** he noted, Sakura turned to see him getting hit over the head with a pizza plate and Temari standing over him **"Gah! Stop it with your looks and comments before I carve your eyes out and stick them on platters to feed to the dogs!!"** He cowered under her and nodded quickly, huddling back into his corner of the booth. Temari looked back at Sakura, **"Im so sorry, please forgive him, hes and idiot."** She smiled. Sakura looked from Temari to Kankuro and giggled.

**"Thats alright, That would be te first time anyone has ever told me I looked 'appetizing'"** she giggled again, Kankuro muttered something like **"maybe to your face"** then winced when temari glared at him with a 'shut-up-or-youll-be-found in- the-ocean-with-bricks-tied-to-your-feet- look. Sakura giggled again, then heard another giggle sound from beside her that sounds like wind chimes. She looked down to see the navy blue haired girl covering her mouth and giggling. She stopped and looked up to see Sakura looking at her, she smiled and waved **"Hiya, Im Hinata"** she smiled again.  
Then pointing to the boy with long dark-brown hair, she spoke his name, **"Thats my cousin Neji and my sister tenten"** The girl sitting next to Neji wasthe one who had long brown hair that were put into two buns today, she looked at sakura and smiled **" Nice to meet you"** her brown eyes were shining with what looked like excitement. Sakura beamed, **"you too"** she was getting excuted now, she was happy she was gaining more friends. She couldnt wait to get home and tell Sasori all about it in a phone call. The boy with black spiky hair sat up and yawned, **"Yo."** he gave a short wave to Sakura which she returned. Temari sat back down next to him, **"This lazy-boring person is Shikamaru, despite his lazy-ness he is very smart, but totaly use-less"** she chimed with a smile, he waved again groaning and laying his head back down on the table.

Kiba piped up**,"Sakura didnt you say you had to go home for something?"** He asked looking at her, she suddenly remembered she wanted to check if she had a call from Sasori,** "uhh-err y-yeah"** she said looking towards the door. Sakura didnt want to leave, not now, she didnt know if they would still be here, when she got back. Then without warning a picture of the stunning red-head popped into her head and she turned to Naruto tugging on his sleeve.  
Naruto looked down at the tug of his sleeve to see Sakura stareing up at him, **"Yes Sakura-chan?"** he asked smiling, She looked to the floor then back up, **"who was the red-headed boy that was here?"** _'the really hot looking red-headed boy who saved me form the hard cold floor.'_ Kiba witched and coughed and Naruto smiled **"thats was gaara."** _'Gaara...'_ she liked his name..alot. Temari looked at naruto and then to Ino. Ino was smiling a very big gorgeous smile looking blankly at the ceiling. Sakura sighed and started walking out the door, she waved behind her **"Ill be back, If you guys are still here"** When she didnt hear a reply she truned to see they were all behind her follwoing her to the door,** "Oh you guys arent going to come back?"** she asked trying not to sounds sad, Ino linked arms with kiba and smiled **"we want to come with you silly"** kiba nodded. Sakura just stared at them, Hinata was smiling at her whle her arm was linked with Narutos, and temari, neji, tenten, shikamaru, and kankuro were standing behind them. She smiled and nodded walking out of the door.

**_Sakura POV-_**

My ride back to my apartment was awesome. On either side of me, the screaming engines of the motorcycles could be heard through my roled-up windows as the tires sprayed water up into the air of the wet roads. I was so sure kiba was going off the cliff as he spead down the road, 'probably showing off' but he curved around almost as if he was apart of the road, I watched as naruto sped up on his bike and caught up to kiba. After he caught up it was all out race back to my apartment. When we pulled into the drive, they littered the parking lot with their bikes and walked with me up thestairs, not makeing any noise what so ever. I couldnt help but look back to see if they were still there, each time I did naruto would look at me and smile. Makeing it to my door I sighed, '_noone lives on this floor. why is it so lonely?..' _Kiba looked down the hallway as Ipushed the key into the lock and truned and kiba, ino, naruto, and hinata flooded into the house looking around at anything and everything they could. Sakura was bewildered as to why her new friends were stareing so intently at everything. **"you guys act like you havent been in a house before"** i said with a little laugh, Kiba spoke looking at a old clock, **"not this small anyway"** I looked at him, **'was that an Insult?'** I felt my eye twitch, then saw to my releif Ino smack him in the back of the head. **"That was rude Kiba."** Kiba looked t me and smiled a apologenic smile before going back and to looking at the clock. Ino walked up beside and slid her long slender arm around me bringingme closer to her side, **"How are you feeling?"** She said in a cheery tone that made me smile bigger, **"Im F- oh my goodness please dont touch that!"** I ran and snatched a locket out of Kankuros hands and held it close to me earning a look form everyone, except shikamaru who was currently sleeping on my couch. Kankuro looked at me and tilted his head,** "Sorry Sakura-chan"** I smiled and nodded and went into my room.

The messge machine said that I had one new messege, I pushed the button laying the locket carefully down on my nightstand table, **"Hey Sakura its me"** I gasped it was Sasori, so he was ok, thats good, I smiled and listened to his messege. **"Im still at my old house, but sadly, I kinda.."** there was a pause then he laughed **" I burnt my house down"** I sweatdropped, '_thats what hegets for cooking'_ I thought jokingly, **"So Umm I need a place to stay for awhile, and I was wondering if you had any extra room, just think about it and call me back, thanks"** the messge ended and I found myself picking up the phone right away. He needed a place to stay and i wanted to help him out so i called and left him a messege saying for him to come bring his stuff and he could stay here. I hung up and heard a shatter.

**_Normal pov-_**

_'Oh my god. she is going to get so mad'_ was all that kiba could think, he just broke the glass clock, andnow it was laying on the floor shattered into a thousand peices. Sakura walked out of her room only to be dragged into her psare room by Ino. **"Hey there"** she saidsmiling at Sakura, Sakura smiled back**,"Hi"** Ino looked at her and her clothes then smiled again, **"you should come shopping with me and the girls this saturday"** she said beaming. Ino liked shopping. Alot. Sakura nodded** "ok then"**

**_In the living room_**

** "Kiba use this!"** naruto threw a peice of cardborad at him from who knows where and was grabbing a broom, Hinata looked at the card board, **"hey this says monopoly on it" **reading as she tilted her head to get a better look. Kankuro popped up out of nowhere, **"Really!?, I love that game!"** He nearly shouted in her ear, Hinata winced and hit him the head. Temari walked over picking up glass and putting it in the bag she was holding, **"Why do you always have to touch things Kiba, why?" **she said shaking her head, he just smiled sheepishly and swept up the peices.

**_With Ino and Sakura_**

Sakura and Ino were talking, when out of nowhere Inos nose crinkled up, like she was smelling somehting bad. Sakura saw this and smelt herself, **"Do I smell bad?"** Ino chuckled and looked at her **"No, its just a reaction I get, not to worry"** she said smileing, Sakura nodded and watched her. Ino was now looking out the window, squinting her eyes just a little, then she got up and walked out of the room. Sakura followed her and when she arrived in her living she found everyone sitting down somewhere not looking at anything anymore. but not looking at eachother. She yawnes, she was really tired and wanted sleep but she didnt want to tell her friends that, she didnt want them to leave, she looked around the room to see kiba stareing right at her. Kiba smiled and stood up stretching, **"well we better head home for the night, we'll see you tomarrow Sakura"** he smiled at her and notioned for the others to follow him. After a bunch of hugs and a peck on the cheek form Ino, her little apartment fell silent and empty. She walked over to her couch and collapsed on it sighing in content. She had friends, She was happy.

A sharp knock at the door made her jump and fall to the floor. She stood up rubbing the back of her head groaning. **"Coming". **She walked to the door and peeked through the whole to see nothing but redhair filling her sights. she gasped quietly.

**_yayayaya! im done!D finally doneD Now i can start on the next chappy If you clicky the purple button i will be very happeh thanks for reading_**


	6. Chapter 6: big change

**_So sorry i havent updated in forver. Ive been really busy [ hope you guys like this chapter thankyou for all the review i really love them[I dont own naruto or any_ _of the characters_**

****  
**Chapter 6: Big change.**

Sakura hurried to undo the locks and open the door. The door, when opened revealed a boy with dripping wet blood red hair, wearing black pants and a dark red long sleeve shirt that clung to his well mscled chest and arms due to the wetness. She took a step back and he shuffled in, his dark rimmed eyes never leaving the floor, _'Why am I here?'_ gaara asked himself, _'Ohyeah..Hes coming'_ he rolled his eyes and heard a click. Sakura was now walking past him to her kitchen, she couldnt think up a good enough reasonfor why her heart was jumping in her chest, as if attempting to come out of her body into the hands of the redheaded boy behind her. She walked by him, and felt a electrical shock go through her body when her hand accidentaly brushed his.** "Sorry"** she said turning, only to see him on the other side of the room with his fist clenched. He didnt say anything, he just stood there glareing at her, this should have scared as to how he got over there so fast and why his fist were clnched, but instead i made her curious. She took a step forward while he took one back, a low growl escaped his throat. She smiled and turned, the last thing she wanted was to care him off when she might actually get a chance to talk to him. _'Was she trying to test me!?'_ Gaaras face remained emotionless, but stern as he mentally argued with himself.

_**Sakura POV!**_

I decided not to test him to much and walked into my little kitchen, **"would you like anything to drink?"** I called over my shoulder, he didnt answer. _'Ill take that as no.'_ I jumped up on my counter top and started swinging my legs back and forth like I was a fiveyear-old. I jumped and my heart learched forward makeing me gasp quietly when a soft velvet voice spoke from right behind me. I turned clenching my teeth to see two Jade colored eyes stareing into my forest green. I Forgot to breath. As i stared into his eyes, I didnt know which feeling to fight. The feeling of heat rising to my face, or the feeling of lightheaded-ness. I fought both with all I could manage. He spoke again, capturing my attention with every word the left his soft pink lips.** "Did you here me miss Haruno?"** He was now stareing at me with curiosity in his eyes, probably wondering what the reason was that I ws stareing at him so intently. I shook my head 'no', **"Sakura"** I said, he tilted his head,** "Please call me Sakura"** He just looked at me then continued like before. **"Your guest, that will be staying with you, please be cautious of him."** _'guest?'_ I asked to myself, I couldnt remember what guest I had coming, all I wanted to do was stare at this perfect creature. He thought otherwise, I held back the frown forming to my face as he took two steps back and turned his back to me, sighing. I couldnt hear him correctly, but it sounded like he was talking to himself.** "PLease just be careful, now if you'll excuse me, Ill be leaving."** and with that he was at the door turning the knob. **"wait,"** I called out, his hand stopped and rested on the doorknob, **"Why do I have to be careful? Do you know the person?"** All he did was just warn me about someone coming to my house, and now he was going to leave. I was so confused, it was worse then the time someone had asked me what color a smurf would turn if I strangled it. He spoke again **" Try not to make him angry is all I have to say" "Goodbye..Sakura"** and with that he was out the door. I sat there, I was curious as to why Gaara would warn me about a guest coming here. The more Iooked at the door the more my mind pulled me into its black depts.

**_Normal POV_**

A sharp knock sounded at the door, Sakura jumped up from the counter,her green eyes darting everywhere. **"Sakura? you still awake?"** came Sasoris voice from the outside of the door. Sakura got up and walked slowly to the door, Unlocking the doorknob she pulled open the door,_ 'wait a second..when did I lock the door?'_ this thought struck her as she fully opened the door to reveal Sasori standing there in black basketball shorts and a baggy black t-shirt with a black duffle bag slung over his shoulder. **"Thanks for the place to stay"** were the first words that came out of his mouth, Sakura smiled and nodded, then notioned for him to come inside. She showed him the room he would be staying in and left him alone to take a shower and unpack his things.

After about twenty minutes the sound of a door opening and closing lether know that he was done. As she turned from the refridgerator to the living room she saw him sitting on her couch stareing at the wall before him. She came and sat down by him, **"So, anything weird happen to you?"** she said in a cheery tone, his eyes went wide for a moment then he recovered, **"No, not really. You?"** He asked in a monotone. She looked to her ceiling, **"I meet new friends today."** she smiled, **"what kind o friends?"** he asked, with a little of curiousity in his voice. **"Really nice freinds, they came here tonight." "So thats what that smell is.."** he said in a soft but beweirldered voice. Sakura just looked at him, **"Smell?"** She thought back to when Ino was in her room with her and complained about a certain smell that Sakura couldnt notice. He looked at her then smiled a crooked smile, **" your whole house smells"** he said in a cheery tone, Sakura closed her eyes,** "well then, if it smells so bad, then why dont you sleep out in the hallway?!" "No, no, no, dont get me wrong it doesnt stink that much, I think it was your freinds.."** this made her mad, **"What!? now your saying my new friends stink!?"** Sasori looked horrified, the last thing he wanted to do is make one of his only friends angry with him, he decided to stop talking and looked to the floor. After a couple of seconds, Sakura was calmed and talking again.** "What does the smell, well uhh smell like?"** He looked at her then to the ceiling as if smelling the air, **"Its, sweet." "sweet?"** she asked,** "yeah, really sweet, like Vanilla." "I like vanilla" **she said smiling, **"thats probably why you dont notice the smell.."** he said rollling his eyes. It was nearing two in the the morning when they decided to stop talking and go to sleep, they both left to their rooms and closed the door for the night.

Sakura awkoe to yelling coming from inside Sasoris door,** "What!? no! Ill never do it! you wont catch me at all!"** there was a pause before he shouted once more,** "Hell no! stop claiming me!"** Sakura was at his door, she opened it to see Sasori facing towards the window with his cell phone in hand, **"sas-"** she was cut off by his voice yelling through the litle reciever in te phone, **"you do that! and I swear, youll never see the light of day!"** he slammed his phone shut nd threw it across the room makeing it hit the wall and land on the floor next to his bathroom. Sakura stood there, she didnt knowwhether she should talk or leave him alone, he whole body was shaking, and he was gritting his teeth while his fist were clenched into tight balls. Sakura wa sstartled, the next thing she knew sasori was on the floor gripping his stomach and screaming.** "Sasori!?"** she screamed, he looked at her with the most frightened look on his face, **"Sakura get out!"** he screamed, she looked at him, his borwn were now clouding over over in black. She couldnt move, more things started to change as her urgently pleaded to for her to get out, Another surge of pain shot through him and he gripped his entire body, Sakura went to approach him, but he was alread on his feet gripping his head. Her eyes grew wide as his flesh and skin pealed off his body, and his face grew out more, his eyes coming blacker and blacker, the skin pealed off his body and landed onto the floor turning to ash as it touched the carpet, his face grew long and snout like as his hair grew out and down his back, soon covering his whole body. His legs grew out and longer, makeing his form tower over her, his nails long and yellow, his screaming turned into howls and as his mouth geew wide and his teeth sharp. Sakura stood there unable to move, her eyes stayed fixed on the howling form infront of her, she took a step back, then wished she hadnt. His black eyes darted to her, his breathing ragged and deep. His body was still trembling as the last peices of skin made it ways to the floor. Her brain told her to run, but her body would budge. He started towards her, on all fours, a squeak escaped her lips. He was getting to close, she couldnt take it, she turnd and ran out of te door to her fornt door the black wolf was now right behind her, she turned quickly to his form in the air. lunging for her. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact.

**_Yayz! another chapter is done 8D hehe ill update soon no worries, Oh and please review, is there anyway I could make the tranformation better? well anyways byebye for now 8D, if you have a youtube account, mine and my sis's are dontfeedthezombies hehe drop by sometime _**


	7. Chapter 7:i dont have a name

**_HiyaD thankyou very much for the reviews glad people like this story ;; its just me throwing some stuff toegther from other stories and movies, but whatver if you gfuys like it ill keep going [dont own naruto or any of the characters _**

**_RECAP!_**

**_He was getting to close, she couldnt take it, she turnd and ran out of te door to her fornt door the black wolf was now right behind her, she turned quickly to his form in the air. lunging for her. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for the impact._**

**Chpater 7:**

Sakura didnt feel anything, her eyes were closed tight and all sound seemed to fade away into nothing. Did she scream? Is she dead? These questions entered her mind all in two split seconds. Her eyes opened to see a black blur come between her and Sasori and knock Saasori to the wall, while a pair of arms grabbed her from behind. All sounds came flying back as she heard a yelp of pain sounded from the wall to her far left, and waht seemed to be hisses from the person infront of her. She was pulled out of he door, or what used to be her door. It now lay on the floor, off the hinges, with a muddy boot print in the middle of it. She felt all the feelings of fear disspear and they were replaced with a feeling of calmness. When her eyes fully adjusted to the situation, widening as they fixed on a head of spiky brown hair infront of her, she nearly gasped.

Kiba stood between Sakura and Sasori, his eyes weren't the playful brown they always were, instead they were a deep golden color. His breathing was calm and slow but came out in unheard hisses. Sasori was on his feet, once again charging forward. Sakura turned to see Naruto holding onto her and dragging her out of her apartment swifly. Crashes could be heard from the opening where her door used to be, everyonce and awhile you would see two blurs connect, and then hear a yelp of pain. Naruto was holding Sakura close to his chest and looking down at her, rubbing her back back and forth, comforting her to where she was pratically falling back asleep on him.

Kiba smacked Sasori into another wall with the back of his hand. Sasori charged again, but Kiba was too fast. With a blurred movement Kiba was behind Sasori kicking him into the wall and knoking him out. Sasoris body starting smokeing as the furr shedded off of him and fell to the floor turning to ash. His face grew in and back to its normal boyish features. while his teeth dulled and were no longer razor sharp. Kiba looked at him and then around the apartment, it was destroyed. He mentally slapped himself and walked out of the room.

**"Its alright now"** Sakura looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at her. Naruto was smiling his fox-like grin while Kiba came up and put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura just stared at them and back into her apartment at Sasori. She felt lightheaded and woozy she felt her legs give out and everything went black. Naruto caught her and picked her up bridle style. **"I thought this would happen"** he said looking at the pink haired girl in his arms. Kiba nodded and snickered,** "Always does."** They both looked to Sasori and back at eachother, **"He'll be alright. Hes knocked out."** He looked at Naruto and smiled sheepishly,** "I sort of, uhh, ruined her home"** He rubbed the back of his head smileing. Naruto just rolled his eyes,** " Always have to destroy stuff, jeez"** He thought for a moment, then a bright smile came to his face.** "Hey.. lets take her home!"** he said in a loud whisper, Kiba looked to the ceiling in thought, then nodded his head,** "yeah! thye wont mind, she can stay with temari or ino!"** he said enthusiastically,** "We'll leave him here. He'll wake up after a while"** Kiba said notioning toward the sleeping Sasori. Naruto smiled and it was decided that they would take her home.

* * *

Peering through the windows of a tall three story house, that was white with grey trim, the sunlight landed on the face of a pink haired girl. Sakura shut hers eyes tighter to block the offedning sunlight and pulled the covers over her head. _'Wait a second..'_ she shot up out of the bed and loked around at her surroundings. _'This isnt my room. Where am I?'_ she thought as she looked around. She was in a large room that was painted a light blue with white stripes going down the walls. In the far corner was a two doors that were painted a light grey color, next to them stood a mahogany dresser that had brass handles and a mirror on it. To her right stood a little nighttstand table that had a open music box on it. She picked up the little box and put it on the silky blue sheets that lay over her legs. The melody was so soft and pretty, she closed her eyes and smiled listening to it.

**"It was my mothers"** said a soft voice from beside her. Sakuras eyes shot open and she frantically jumped up and fell off the bed. **"Ow ow ow"** she said rubbing the back of head and neck, she looked up to see two blue orbs stareing down at her from the bed, obviously amused.** "Ino? where did you come from?"** Sakura said as she lifted herself form the floor stood up. Sakura didnt hear or see anyone come in, Ino smiled,** "Why, I have been here the whole time "** Sakura looked at her, **"no you havent, I didnt see you before and you appear next to me?"** Ino nodded,** "Ive been here, I was in the bathroom"** she said pointing towards a dark blue door to the left. Sakura thought for a moment then smiled, **"Whatever you say"** Ino smiled happily and patted the bed next to her, **"Come, Sit"** Sakura went and happily joined the beautiful blonde girl on the bed. Ino smiled again flashing a perfect pair of white teeth that made Sakura jealous. **"I need to talk to you alone, okay?"** she said, smile dissapearing, Sakura nodded and got up,** "you can go into that room and change if you want, I put some clothes in there for you"** Ino said getting up herself, she wasnt wearing pajamas, but a blue dress that had white trimming at the bottom that fell short of her knees, she always reminded Sakura of some kind of fairy or Pixie you would see if you walked deep into enchanted woods. Ino went over to the door and waited, Sakura strode to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

The bathroom was blue too, 'wonder if she has a slight obsession with the color blue?' sakura thoguht amused as she picked up a blue rubber ducky from beside the bathtub. Inos room and bathroom were very neat and tidy, Just like Ino. Sakura made her way to the sink and picked up the clothes. After they were on she feld up her other clothes and put them on the sink where the new ones were. She looked over herself in the mirror and started messing with her hair. After she was done she looked over herself in the mirror and smiled, she liked the way she looked, very much, even though it was against herself t be wearing what she is, but she didnt mind it so much right now.

Ino stood in the doorway waiting patiently for Sakura, thinking over how she could explain everything to her. Ino was to share the secrets they kept to Sakura, She was the one who volunteered after all, Kankuro wanted to do it, but Ino feared if he did, Sakura would never talk to them again. She rolled her eyes at her brothers stupidity and heard the click of a door. She smiled at the sight before her. There stood Sakura In a light pink dress, the straps for the arms were thin and held onto her well rounded shoulders, showing off the perfect milk white skin she had. The dress stopped at her knees, and as Inos did, it had white trim at the bottom. Her hair was being held back by a green headband while her long bangs framed her face, no longer hiding the deep forest green eyes she had. To make it even better Sakura was smiling one of her brightest smiles ever.

**"Absolutely stunning"** were the words that came from Inos mouth, Sakura smiled even more **"Do you really think so? Ive never had much taste for dresses or skirts."** she said in a laughing manner, Ino held out her hand and sakura took it without hesitating. Deep down Sakura liked the feeling she got form Ino, she never felt scared or worried when around her, She gave her a sense of calmness, happiness, She always gives Sakura a reason to smile. Ino lead her down a hallway to a white stair case, as they walked down Sakura traced her hand over the desings in the painted wood, The large house was really quiet. **"Ino?"** Ino looked at Sakura,** "yes?"** she said in a ahppy tone,** "Is there anyone else here? Or is this your house? Why am I here?" "Woah woah, one at a time"** she said with a smile **"Ill answer your question soon"** she reassurred. They walked into a room that had beatifully designed glass windows that allowed the sunlight to shine in from outside, illuminating the white walls and crystal artwork that stood on the shelves that surounded the walls. Theartwork all looked like antiques from the eighteen or even seveteen hundreds, Sakura stared at them all while she was lead to a door that went outside.

Ino walked outisde, the pink headed girl in tow and brought her to a little gazebo with a concrete bench inside it. It was in the middle of a garden of roses, and other colorful flowers. Inos long blonde hair flowed behind her like the calm rippling of water when a soft breeze blew. Sakura was nearly blinded by how the sunlight reflected off of Inos flawless pale white skin. A little wind blew, and the smell of roses surrounded them, as their dresses blew with the breeze. They sat down on the concrete bench and Ino took Sakuras hands in hers. Sakura looked at her and waited patiently.  
Ino finally spoke.

**"Sakura, theres some things I need to tell you, very important things that you need to know."** she said looking at thier hands. Sakura waited and she continued.  
**"There are some things in this world that cant be explained, and serets that are suppsosed to be kept. We, my family and I, are different. Very different."** Sakura was listening intently, where was Ino going with this?  
**"You see, the reason we protect you, is because we know you are going to be with us one day, we treat you as our family now." "what do you mean ill be joining you Ino?"** sakura interupted, **"I Know things, well more like I see them."** Ino said looking at sakura. She smiled, **"Have you ever heard about the creatures of the night? So to say...werewolves...vampires?"** Sakuras eyes widened as scenes from lastnight came flooding back to her, she looked to Ino, **"O-only wheh I was a child. Stories we were told about for fun"** Ino smiled, **"What..what if they were real? Living an everday life right beside humans. Never crossing an invisible line between themselves and humans?"** Inos voice was soft and quiet, Sakura thoguht for a moment,** "Then wouldnt they be normal? Noone would ever notice."** sakura answered looking at the roses. Ino thought for a moment, **"What if they were real, living an everyday life next to you, with you?"** Sakura looked at her and smiled, **"that would be funny, I would never even know or expect it" "No you wouldnt, not unless they told you. Gave away a long time kept secret."** Ino said, hopeing that Sakura was grasping what she was trying to say. Sakura just looked at her as er hands tightned in Inos, **"So your saying, that..you, your family and you..are..v.."** her voice broke and Ino nodded slowly. Ino knew she would take it like this, but it was about to get better, so she squeezed Sakuras hands again. Sakura spoke again this time in an excited whisper, **"you..and them..family..vampires?"** she said her eyes brightening. Ino nodded, her eyes never leaving Sakuras. Sakura held in a squeal of excitment,_ 'All my life, Ive been waiting for something to happen, something that would change my life and now it really is happeneing!'_ was all she could think right now, her heatr was beating so fast, but then slowed reluctantly as thoughts of Sasoris dark furr came into view.

**"Then..is Sasori.."** Ino looked down and nodded, sakura looked to her, **"how?.."** Ino lookd up and had a disgusted look on her face, **"Sasuke"** she hissed. Sakura remembered Sasuke, from what Sasori had said, sasuke was the one who would meet up with Deidara in the woods at night, and was the reason for Deidara leaving Sasori. **"Will Sasori be ok?"** Sakura asked, Ino nodded **"not to worry, Kiba and Naruto left him alone so hes probably out looking for his freind right now. He wont remember what happened lastnight, thats how it always is with newborn werewolves. They wont remeber their changing or attacks for the first month and a half."** she said smiling. Sakura nodded, **"werewolves? are they good?"** Ino face went grimm and she looked to the ground,** "no they arent. They kill innocent people. They are filthy creatures that need to be dissposed of."** Sakura couldnt belive it,Sasori be a bad person? **"Are all of them bad?"** Ino looked up, **"not all, some will develope concience and not slaughter people, instead they will go on living, only feeding off of animals, those are the ones we befriend. Sasori will be on we befreind, ive seen it"** she said ith a triumphant smile. **"Just give it time"** she said.

Sakura went into thought once more,** "Wait? What do you 'see' Ino? you said it earlier and you said it now, what do yuo mean?" **Ino smiled again, **"some vampires, when they are born, gain specialor extra abilities. They are very rare, and can lose their abilities if raised wrong. I was raised by our father, I can see whats in the future for any one person. Like you. I saw you befreinding us, and I told Kiba and Naruto. They took protective positions over you, and chose to be the ones to watch over you."** she said smiling at the mention of Kibas name. **" Are there others? with 'abilities?'"** she asked, **"yes actually. Kiba and Naruto"** she said smiling, **"really?!"** sakura said excited, **"what are they?"** Ino smiled and pointed to her head, **"Kibas can hear thooughts"** Sakuras jaw dropped, _'hes been able to hear what ive been thinking this whoeltime!? oh my god!? what have I said!?'_ Ino voice broke through her little spaz attack inside her mind, she took her finger and pointed to her heart, **"Naruto can control your feelings, and he can feel them."** she said ith a half smile. Sakura tilted her head, **"what do you mean?" "I mean, hmm example, example. Ok when your scrared and fritened, he will feel frightened and scared also, but he can change that feeling and mold it into a feeling of calmness and happiness. Its hard though, he feels everything other people around him feel. someitmes it can be to much, but he always comes out smiling"** ino said, smiling softly. Sakura remembered whn feelings of calmness and happiness would wash over her whenever he ws around and when she was sad or worried. She smiled too. These new people, helped her, protected her, cared for her, it was more then she could ever ask for.

**"Thankyou Ino.."** she said softly, Ino looked to her,** "for what?"** she said smiling. Sakura hugged her, **"Ive never had friends, and I miss my parents so much..and now I can have you guys..even if you are a little different..I just..Im really happy.."** she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ino looked at er and wiped the tear away, **"Your too cute to be crying"** she said and pecked sakura on the cheek and stood up. **"come along, time to meet father"** she said smiling and holding out her hand. Sakuar took it and they walked together, back to the white house.

**_Yayz! I love Ino and Sakura so much u 3 hehe hopefully you guys like this chap ;; please review and thankyou for reading hehe 3 im writing another gaasaku story if you like ghosties and stuffs you should read it ill have it up tomarrowD bye bye for now _**


	8. Chapter 8 I DONT HAVE A NAME

_**hey guys! warning! I didnt spell check anything sorry [, umm hope you can get through it and if not let me know and ill redo it okD i dont own naruto or anything like that..darn..**_

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!I REALLY LOVE THEM ALL AND IM SORRY IT TOOK WAY LONG TO UPDATE, WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!XD

**Chapter: 8 [no name again;;**

Sakura held Inos hand as the walked through the doors and through a series of hallways. It was very quiet in the large white house, the only noise that was heard was their footsteps. **"Hey Ino?"** Ino turned with a smile, **"Yes?" "Where is everyone?"** Sakura asked, "**Well Neji and Tenten arent here for today and probably the next three days at that, and hinata has gone with them as well"** Sakura thought for a moment, **"So its just you, Kiba, Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, your dad and."** she paused, Ino smiled again, "**Gaaras out for right now, he'll be back later"** Sakuras face redened, **"I wasn't going to say his name..I wasn't thinking about him."** She said looking away, Ino laughed a laugh that sounded like a pixie** "I never said you were."** Sakuras face reddened more, as they walked down the hallway. Ino stopped at a door and put her hand on the door knob, **"Coming in!"** she shouted and opened the door. The room was nice and neat and had a wide window that overlooked their backyard. In the darkest corner of the room was an armchair, in the the armchair was a person. Sakura squinted her eyes to see who was there, and then with a blur the person was gone. Sakura looked around cautiously, **"where did the-" "Hello there."** the voice came from right behind her and she jumped onto Ino, who in turned caught her and laughed. The man behind Sakura was about six-foot, had white spiked hair, that went to one side, and he wore a mask over his mouth. Sakura looked at him funny, and then lowered herself out of Inos arms. **"H-hello" **she said with a smile, her nerves still a bit rigid. His eyes pulled upwards to let her know he was smiling, "**What a lovely young lady eh? Ino"** Ino nodded,** "yes, quite", "My names Hatake Kakashi, and you are miss Sakura Haruno, am I correct." **Sakura nodded,_ 'How in the hell do all these people know my name?'_ **"Because I told them"** Sakura jumped again, right behind them was Kiba Holding Inos hand. Sakura just stared at him, **"How did you?.."** her voice trailed off and he smiled and pointed to his head. Sakuras face reddened a bit, makeing someone from behind her laugh, she turned to see Naruto, **"No need to feeel embarrased, he keeps al the good stuff to him self"** he said giving a look to Kiba who grinned. Kakashi cleared his throat nad put and icy cold hand onto Sakuras shoulder, **"so I hear youll be staying with us for awhile"** he said his eyes smiling, Sakura gave him a curious look,** "why?"** Naruto chose to answer,** "Its was because the night Sasori turned Kiba went and de-" "I accidently broke your bed and some other stuff..."** his voice trailed and Ino rescued him, **"Wouldnt you like to stay here!"** she said smiling, **"you might as well say yes, I see you in our guest room already!"** she chirped, happines radiating form her. Sakura sweatdropped,** "Umm, well I guess Ill be staying"** she said turning to Kakashi,** "Great"** he said with enthusiasm,** "Ill have someone show you to your room!"** he said pushing her towards the door, everyone following, _'well he sure is energetic about this'_ she thought, **"No hes just really happy to have another person join our little family"** said a smiling kiba, Sakura slapped her forhead**, "Thats gonna leave a mark"** said Ino, Sakura went quiet and walked with Kakashi.

She was lead to the third floor of the house and too a room that held a pink door,** "We did this so you would be able to find your room"** said Naruto, holding up a half pink hand, Sakura giggled and said thankyou. Aftewr they showed her room they left to her to get a feel for it, or so thats what Ino said, Unfortunately there were two other people on this floor, but she didnt know who, and to add to it, there wasnt a bathroom in her room, it was down the hall,** "This is going to be a fun visit"** she said to herself half sarcastic and half happy.

**"She talks to herself alot"** said Kiba flipping through a magzine,** "would you stop eavsdropping on her already?"** naruto asked getting frustrated with Kibas daily outbreak of Sakuras doings. Ino Giggled and patted Kibas head, earning a slight blush form him, **"Hes just curious, like a puppy huh?"** she teased forming his hair into dog ears by spinking it up even more. Kakashi chuckled behind them, and they all looked to him,** "So mr. detective, when is Gaara due back?"** Kakashi looked at him and laughed, **"you still a bit mad that Gaara found a way to block you form his thgouts arent you?"** Kiba huffed and turned away,** "No. Im just wondering about him is all- shut up Naruto!"** Naruto looked at him,** "what did I say!?" "Its not what you said its what you thought"** kiba said glareing at him, Naruto just grinned, how he loved to make Kiba angry,Ino cut in, **"why dont you guys go get Kankuro an play your video games in the game-room?"** They both looked at her and then to eahcother, "Last one theres a stinky wolf!" shouted naruto takeing off, Kiba darted after him and out of the room. A crash could be heard and then a duet of **"Sorry!!"** kakashi sighed, **"theres goes the last of my crystal vases.."** Ino laughed a little then cleared her throat, "**he'll be back in an hour"** she staed heading out of the room to go check on Sakura, **"thats good."** he sated and went to looking at more files.

Ino knocked softly on Sakuras door, she entered when she didnt here a reply, Sakura lay on her bed fast asleep. Ino smled and walked over stroking her hair gently, "your gonna love it here.." she stated simply and left the room in a ghost like bluurr.** "Great..now Inos talking to herse-"** he was cut off by a shoe hitting his head**,"the hell!?"** he screamed turning his attention form the game, a boom was heard and naruto jumped up **"I win!!"** then he pointed t Kankuro ignoring the furious Kiba behind him, **"you are my next victom!!"** he called with an evil look, Lankuro rolled his eyes, **"whatever.."** he took the controller form Kiba and Sat down and began to play.

Two hours later green eyes opened to the white ceiling above and a little yawn escaped her lips, _'I must've fallen alseep..'_ she thought stretching. While the rosette stretched and started getting used to her new temporary home, Gaara lay in his bed stareing at the ceiling._ 'Why does she have to be here..?'_ he thought as a visoin of the smiling pink hair girl, her bright green eyes filled with happiness. If it werent for the fact that he had a certain taste for her, he wouldve smiled too. Well the taste and the fact they had unexpected visitors. They were travlers, and needed a place to stay, Gaara didnt like the look or feel about them. Thier eyes all red with blood lust, his family worked to hard to be normal and live amongst humans for some out of towners to ruin it all in one or two nights. He clenched his fist and sat up in his bed, "this is killing me.." then his head shot up at the sound of a clicking door and soft footsteps,** "Sakura.."** he spoke softly and lifted himslef from the bed and drifted over to his door. His white collar shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his well muscled chest and stomach, and he wore black jeans and black socks. He opened his door to see her dissapear behind the bathroom door, he sighed and closed his door again.** "Why do I have to be like this.."** he asked hiself outloud, walking back to his bed and laying down.

Sakura just got done brushing her teeth, she was still tired and planned on going back to bed, there was alot of noise coming from downstairs and she didnt feel like going down and meeting more people, _'Kiba probably laughed at that..and that..and thi-'_ she stopped herself, and dried her face.She was wearing a plack spaggetti strap with baggy blue basketball shorts, she brushed her hair and the scent of cherries filled the bathroom, _'Oh how I love my shampoo'_ she said t herself putting the hairbrush down and walking out the door. She wasnt sure but it seemed that the hallway had gotten darker some how,_ 'Probably because its getting dark out..'_ she said as she walked cautiously down to her door, she jumped,** "Hello there.."** came a voice from behind her. She turned to see a blonde haired boy with green eyes, that had a _'tint of red?'_ she thought looking at the boy infront of her. He smiled and walked closer to her, she took s step back,** "Hhello.." **she returned, wanting so badly to just go back to bed. **"I havent seen you before.."** he said tilting his head back as if sniffing the air, She smiled a little smile,** "Im new.."** he looked back to her and grinned,** "You smell...delicious.."** and in a blurr he was behind her. she gasped as his icy cold hand made it way to her head and down and her neck and then gripped her shoulder slightly. **"May I..Partake from neck?"** he said in a velvet-like voice, Sakura slapped his hand away, **"you may not."** she said trying to walk away. Before she knew it she pinned btween his body and the wall. **"Ill be quick, just one little drink.."** He bent his head down and Sakura closed her eyes, **"I believe she told you no."** Said a stern oice, and before the boy knew it he was thrown against the wall by a mear touch from the person behind him. Sakura opened her eyes to see gaara beside her, glareing at the boy.She thanked the high heavens and kept herself from hugging him. The boy stood and said in almost a hiss, **"Why did you stop me? you dont care for her!"** He took a step foward and Gaara, uch to Sakuras surprise, got right infront of her, she could feel the icy-ness radiating off his body and he could feel her warm breathe on his neck, which sent shivers down his spine.

The boy took another step and Gaara let a low hiss escape his lips, **"Leave now."** he said in a threatning tone, the boy seemed to be in thought then smirked, **"you win..for now."** and like a ghost he was gone out of sight, Sakura stood frozen stareing at the spot where the boy used to be, Gaara turned and looked down at her, **"Are you alright..Sakura?"** Her name being called by him made her look up to see his jade orbs filled with relief, and a bit of anger. **"Yes..Thankyou.."** she said her voice shaky, **"Im sorry that had happeened to you, their from out of town an-"** Gaara had only been scared t death once in his life, this would be the second, Before he could finish his words he felt Sakura tinys arms wrap around his stomach as she shoved her head into his chest and sobbed softly. If he could have gone paler, he woulve, He shouldve shoved her away and locked himself in his room, that would be normal, but forsome reason he didnt want to let go of her and he didnt ant her to let go of him, so he put one arm around her waste and used the other free hand to stoke her pink locks gently.

Sakura didnt know what came over her, she felt her body collasping and her fear overtook her, she hugged him tightly, not intending to let go as she sobbed into his ice cold chest. As her cheek made contact that familiar shocking sensation ran through her body and she hoped to high kami that he didnt feel it. His chhest, icecold against er warm skin, was soft, and comforting, she felt his arm around her as he stroked her hair. As her sobs greew quieter and came to a stop she found herself in blackness, comlete and utter blackness, except her and Gaara hugging.

Gaara felt her wait sift more on him as her breathing became more and more steady. He scooped her up into his arms and headed towards her room. He stopped, he didnt want her sleeping in her room alone, not with what happened and all, he turned to his door and opened it. He laid her gently onto his bed andput the covers on her, as he attempted to get up he found he couldnt. Sakura was holding him by the arm, he looked down to see her looking up at him with glazed green eyes, half awake, **"Please..stay.."** she asked in a quiet but urgent voice. How could he say no? He just nodded and sat back down beside her, and she drifted off to sleep. An hour or two he was reading a book when he felt a shift, he looked down to see Sakura moving closer to him, never letting go of his arm, He smiled inwardly then groaned. _'This is going to be a long night.._' he said returning to his book.

In the kitchen Kiba luaghed out loud and caought Naruto and Inos attention.** "Gaaras in for a long night"** he simply stated, Ino squealed, **"Yay its happeneing! I knew it would"** she exclaimed hugging her mini brown stuffed dog that resembled Kiba. Naruto just went back to watching tv, and leta low chuckle ecape him. **"Poor Gaara.."**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINKd AND NOW WORRIED THERE WILL BE LOTS OF GAASAKU MOMENTS U LOT INDEED..HEHE BYEYBYED**


	9. Chapter 9: A day with Gaara

**_OMG!! im so sorry for not updating DX!! my family has been doing alot of stuff with our house and I was caught up in it i so sorreh!DX thankyou for all the reviews you guys are the best!! seriously!! I love yous!! heres another chappy i tried for some gaasaku moments, hope it woks outD okie I dont own Naruto or or the characters_**

**_sorry if my writing is really bad, im new at this lol_**

**_A day with Gaara._**

Sakura woke up the next morning...not in her bed. She quickly sat up and looked around. _'Where am I?..'_ she asked herself getting out of bed. The house was silent, very quiet. _'I guess Ill have to get used to that huh?'_ she mused to herself. She walked to the door and opened it slowly, makeing sure that the blonde-headed boy wasnt there. As soon as she thoguht it was clear she walked out and shut the door quietly. Sakura tiptoed down the stairs to see noone home. **"weird.."** she said outloud walking to the counter. There, laying on the countertop, was a blue peice of paper. Sakura picked it up to see very neat writing in black ink.

_Sakura,  
Sorry about lastnight, hopefully Gaara wasnt to mad about you sleeping in his room-_

Sakura gasped _'It was his room!!..great.'_ she slapped her forhead and kept reading,

_-Lucky for you, you'll have a chance to apologize! Seeing as how you'll be spending the entire day with him-_

Her eyes widened and she looked around to make sure he wasnt standing there watching her, noone.

_-The family and I have some things we need to take care of, and seeing how the drifters are still loose and about, we told him to watch you. He went hunting yesterday, so he shouldnt be to upset, not to mention the fact hes in-_

the beautiful writing was cut off by a bunch of scribles and sloppy letters.

_-Hi Sakura! This is Kiba, we got to go today so be a good girl and keep out of trouble, and also Gaara should be in the basement or around the house somewhere, dont get lost! See you later bye!_

With that the Letter ended, her green eyes scanned over the letter and stopped on one line. _'Not to mention the fact hes in-'_ **"what was the end of the sentence?"** she said softly, running her fingers over the wording, **"Knowing Ino..it couldve been anything"** Sakuras heart skipped a couple beats at the sound of a soft velvet voice from beside her. She looked up to see his jade eyes scanning over to letter, then stopping on a particular spot. **"Hmm..we dont need this."** he picked it up and crumpled it up and threw it into the trashcan. Sakura watched him, _'nows my chance'_ **"Umm..G-gaara.."** she said cursing her throat for makeing her stutter, he turned to look at her, his eyes on hers. **"Im sorry for lastnight.." "What?"** he asked, raising a non-existitent eyebrow, Sakura repeated herself, **"Im sorry for lastnight..you know falling asleep on your bed.."** he turned away and started out of the kitchen,** "Its ok..I didnt mind.."** she quickly followed him, **"Where are you going?"** she asked focusing on keeping up with his hasty retreat, **"Out. Would you like to come with me?"** Sakura nodded and he stopped. **"Do you? It could be dangerous you know."** Sakura looked past him at the wall thinking,** "Well Im sure you can handle anything right?"** she said smiling, **"I meant, Im dangerous to you.."** he said softly, looking down. Sakura s smiled faded away and she looked at him, **"How?.."** she asked, trying to look into his beautiful jade eyes, that were fixed on the floor. **"I get..thirsty..easily..and you..your blood..I..I."** Sakura then remembered that Ino and her family were indeed vampires, but they didnt drink human blood. If they could help it. She put her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her,** "I crave your blood more then anything..."** Sakuras hand trembled slightly as she looked to the floor, **"oh..I see..does that mean..I cant be around you?."** She wanted to be able to stay with them, no matter what kind of problems there were, they were infact some of her first freinds afterall. He swatted her hand away, **"what do you mean!? I just pratically told you that I could kill you, and your worrying about wether or not you can ve around me!?"** Gaara couldnt believe this, he was angry, why would she want to be around him when he could lose control and suck her dry. _'It would be so easy, shes so fragile, and soft.'_ he shook his head to get the thoughts out o his mind. He looked to see her looking at him with big green apologetic eyes,** "Im sorry.."** she said softly, **"Its ok..Lets go.."** she ndded and ran upstairs to get dressed. _'Why does this happen to me. I would have been fine if she didnt show up. Wouldnt have I?..'_ Gaara sat there and thought to himself, while waiting for Sakura.

Upstairs in the her room sakura was throwing things everywhere. 'UGGHHH! Why cant I find anything good to wear!' she frowned as she started picking back up the clothes, she looked around to see a light blue sweater and a pair of blue hiphuggers on her bed. She eyed it and walked over. '_This wasnt here before..or was it'_ now that she thought about it she went striaght to her closet looking for something to wear. She decided on a washed out pair of hiphuggers and a red tank top, _'Wait..would wearing this make me vunerable?..'_ she thought as she looked at her exposed neck in the mirror.._'nah'_ she smiled and turned off her light and walked down stairs. Gaara heard footsteps and looked up, _'why.'_ he stared at Sakura as she walked down the stairs. To any other man or boy Sakura was ordinary, _'then why am I so..'_ he watched her more and noticed the color creeping into her face as she noticed his eyes on her. He quickly looked away and commented that she looked nice, gaining another quick blush from her already red face.

**_Sakura pov! -its easier this way lol-_**

Gaara was so polite.He opened the door for me when we left, I was all smiles until I got handed a helmet. I looked up to see him straddling his bike and pulling on his helmet,** "umm.."** he looked back to me, eyes curious, **"whats wrong?"** he asked,** "Ive never ridden a mortorcycle before.."** he shook his head and rolled his eyes, **"Dont worry, Im driving it and I have way better reflexes then anyone around.."** He then strapped on his helmet, **"Just hold on tight."** I hesitated for a moment, _'Ohwell If I die, its his fault.'_ I pulled the helmet on and got on behind him, As I wrapped my arms around him, his whole body went stiff. I spoke as I started pulling my arms away, **"We could walk if you want t-" "No, its fine. Just give me a second."** I nodded and slowly wrapped my arms aroun him again, this time his body wasnt so stiff. He turned the key and revved the motor twice before takeing off, after almost flying off the back I wrapped my arms tighter around him, and he went faster. It was funny, his body was so cold it felt like ice, but as I held onto him I couldn't help but feel warm. Without thinking I layed my head on his back, makeing go rigid again, I didnt care. We drove and drove, it seemed like we were really going circles. The bike slowed and we came to a stop. **"Were here, You can release me now."** I lifted my head and let go of him so fast that I fell backwords off the Bike. I shut my eyes tight as two strong cold arms wrapped around me. His eyes were closed as he let out a white sigh of relief against the plastic of the helmet. I looked up to see him looking down at me, "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly and he let go. I was so glad I still had the helmet on, considering the fact my face was on fire, probably as red too. I fumbled and finally got the darn thing off and put it on the back, we were infront of a little restraunt I knew this place, since I pass it going home, **"A restraunt?"** I asked, He nodded and walked to the door and opened it for me. We sat at a little table in the back, 'why in the hell is it so cold in here!!' I cursed the little place to hell and back, as I glared at the goosbumps forming on my arms. He was looking out the window at passing people, the way the sunlight reflected in his jade eyes was so mezmerizing That I couldnt look away.

**"May I help you?"** the voice made me jump, as my head spun to the side to a waitress standing there. She was very pretty in my words, but it peeved me a little on how she was stareing at only Gaara. He casually looked from the window to myself, **"What would you like Sakura?"** he asked in the velvety voice, I still couldnt get over the fact that it was HIS voice. I quickly skimmed through the menu, **"Umm, I dont really-"** He straightened in his seat and leaned in towards me, **"Eat."** his eyes were boreing into mine, like he was trying to use secret mind powers on me or something, I decided to let him have it his way. **"May I please have Pancakes and orange juice?"** I was being polite despite the fact she wsnt even turned towards me. She looked to me and nodded rudely, then turned back to Gaara and smiled, **"Is there anything I could you? Anything at all?"** she asked, he didnt even take his eyes off me as he shook his head 'no'. She sighed and walked away. _'Haha! IN YOUR FACE!'_ I smiled, **"Why are you smileing?"** his voice was so innocent and his eyes were so curious. **"I umm, I dont know"** I lied. Acting dumb is always a great cover up. He looked at me tilting his head a little, **"you dont know?" "Nope." **I smiled again, _'Damnit! why cant I stop smiling. Stop it!'_ my mouth went into a frown. he gave me an odd look, "**you do know your frowning right?"** he asked, **"yeah, I m not frowning at you! I mean who could do that to you, I mean, I dont want to, or I do-" **I stopped my stuttering and looked away blushing. **"Why do you do that?"** _'hes jjust full of questions isnt he?_' **"Do what?"** I asked looking back to him, **"Why are you blushing?"** before I could answer the waitress was back. She put my glass of orange juice between us, **"there ya go."** she looked to him again smiling, **"Are you sure you dont want anything?"** He shook his head no, still looking at me. She walked away once again, I laughed. **"Why are you laughing?"** he asked, **"Because your funny." "why am I funny?" "because, everytime she tries to get your attention, you stare at me instead."** I laughed again, **"Do you like me stareing at you?" "yeah"** my laughing stopped, as my eyes grew wide. _'I CANT BELEIVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!! OMG!!'_ I couldve ripped out all my pink hair along with my pink tongue. My face turned beat red, and i looked to see him, 'omg..' he was smiling. Gaara was smiling, a real smile!! He looked so cute! I swear I almost fainted, I was stareing at him when the waitress came with my food. She looked from me to him back to him, er face had it writen well. -WOW!- I looked from her to him back to her, and back to him. Gaara, well he just looked to me. The waitress walked away and he spoke, **"You should eat now" **his smile faded and I looked to my plate. My body shivered and I was finally aware of how cold I really was, Goosebumps covered every inch of me and my body shivered again. I rubbed my arms cursing the coldness, then felt something fall into my lap, It was his black hoody he had been wearing. I looked to see him looking back out the window**,"you were cold."** he stated, I got the messege and pulled it on over my head, it was warm and it smelled so good. As I was admiring his jaket my stomach inturuppted the silence by growling, I blushed and looked down fumbling with the sleeves, he looked at me with a smirk and I started eating. _'I hate him, I hate him and his beautiful smirk..eyes..body..'_ I shook my head, _'God, what has he done to me..?'_

While I was eating I thought it would be a great time to ask questions..or atleast talk. **"Hey Gaara?"** He answered still looking out the window, **"Yes Sakura?"** I chewed and swallowed, **"Whats it like?" "whats what like?"** I could see him looking out of the corner of his eyes towards me, **"When you said that you crave my blood, whats it like?"** I said it in a low whisper, to where I could bealy here myself , I knew he heard for he looked at me completely, scanning my face as it was looking down and towards the table, he sighed and looked back out the window, **"Its like...when you really want something, so bad, your whole body..feels like it could lose control. Your senses could become so overwhelmed with that one thing, you smell it see it, you can touch it, for the most part, you want to taste it."** He licked his lips as said that last part and closed his eyes for a moment, I looked to him, **"So its like me craving chocolate...times a hundred."** I smiled goofly, he opened his eyes slowly, **"Its more then that. With us. Its all you see, and want. The hard part is fighting it." my smile slowly dissapeared,"Have the others gone through it too?.."** I asked, thinking of the bubbly Ino, Naruto and Kiba, Kakashi, **"Ofcourse they did, and they overcame it. With me its..difficult." "Difficult?"** he looked to me and smiled, **"well you are the new guest at my home, and the fact your in the same hallway as me. the fact your here right now."** Thinking about all the things he said, I realized, it was my fault. My fault that it was so hard for him, and my fault that he had to fight a craving so bad, I shifted in my seat. I could tell he was looking at me, then something hit me**." Gaara?..was it you who was on the black motorcycle a week ago?"** he nodded,** "That was when it hit me. Your scent." "Is that why you took off so fast?"** I was now tilting my head like a five year old, he nodded again, **"I didnt want to wind up murdering you there in the street."** I looked at him, and he looked back, **"I could have. Would have, and I wanted too. But then I thought about all my family has worked hard for. So I didnt."** I was now the one looking out the window, as everyones smiling face ran through my head. His voice was now full of amusment. **"Then I go hutning for one or two days, and come home to see you in my house wearing my sisters clothes, being hugged by my brothers."** I gave him an apologetic smile. He closed his eyes, **"But. Now that I think about it. The more im around you, the easier its starting to get." "So your losing your taste for me?"** some how that made me sad. Me being his desired craving was actually kind of nice.._'what the hell am I thinking!!'_ He smirked and looked me over, causing me to blush, _'how many times is he going to do that to me today!!'_ **"No. I dont think Ill ever lose the taste that I have for you. Now, stop with questions and finish eating. Please."** Relieved for some odd reason, I obeyed and began eating again.

After I was done, he threw done a fifty dollar bill, got up and held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and got up, his hoodyfalling to my mid thighs, _'jeez this thing is long, but so comfy...'_ I didnt even notice that fact that we were already walking towards the door, hand in hand. I looked to our hands and to the people who were whispering around us as we walked out and blushed again. _'Why is he being so bold now?..He used to be so..no toucy touchy around me, but now hes..different..'_ I smiled.

We walked to the bike and he handed me my helmet, **"Dont you want your hoody back?" "nah, you can keep it on if you want..besides, your exposed neck was a little distracting.." "Im sorry.." "dont be"** he smiled again and hopped onto his bike. I follwoed and wrapped my arms around his again, burrying my face in his black shirt, **"Comfy?"** he asked, I retracted my arms and looked up to him, **"Sorry!"** he smiled his dazzling smile again,** "I dont mind, so much anymore.."** I slowly wrapped my arms back around him, a little stunned at the fact that Gaara himself said that he didnt mind me touching him. He rolled his eyes and pulled my arms around him, makeing sure they were secure then reved the engine and we were off again. I had no clue where we were going and I really didnt care.

**_so yeah there was some gaasaku fluff? -sweatdrops- sorry, Gaara was occ huh? lol well Since it took me FOREVER!! to update im gonna write another chapter right now hehe you get to see the werewolves slaps self shut up!! ugh..im talking..no rambling..gah!! okie byebye for now;_**


	10. Chapter 10: Deidara

**Mwahaha another chapter within the same day! just like I promised, thankyou for the reviews -gives cookies and milk- you dont have to take the milk. I hate milk, probably why im short...anyways! enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 : Deidara.**

**Sakuras pov -**

It had been a week since I was with Gaara, I still had his hoody. We came home and everyone was there, they had come back early and said that the out of towners were gone. A big wave of relief came over me. Now I was in my office at the hospital, going through files, notes, procedure papers, ect. It was quiet and most of the day crew had gone home already. The clock on the wall chimed as eight at night rolled by. Kiba and Naruto had come by today, I smiled.

_flashyback-_

_Sakura was sitting at her desk signing papers when a lady came in with glazed over eyes and blush rising to her cheeks. **"Miss Sakura, some boys"** she giggled, "**Are here to see you." **_

_Sakura was dumb founded, 'Boys?', she got up from her seat and made her way to the door, there stood to tall young men, looking completely oblivious and innocent at the same time. The blonde was wearing a washed out pair of old jeans and a dark brown long sleeve shirt that sort of clung to him. His brown haired companion was wearing the same pants but his shirt was a dark gray. No doubt they were a pair. _

_Kibas smooth voice was talking to the lady at the counter, **"May we please see Miss Sakura Haruno?"** the nurse in question only stared at him and his smoothe skin, stopping somehwat on the red trianlges tattooed on his face. _

_**"Y-yes, she should be"** she was interupted._

_ **"Are you guys haveing fun dazzling my nurses?"** Came Sakura voice from behind them. _

_They both turned to tackl hug her. **"Sakura!"** they choursed, Sakura quickly took both of them into her office, ignoring the looks she was getting form the others nurses and closed the door._

_ **"What are you guys doing here?"** she asked with a smile, **"We brought you lunch!"** said Kiba as Naruto held up a little bag, **"Its a chicken salad!!"** He said proudly. _

_**"Aww thanks guys! but you gotta leave now"** She said placing the bag on her desk, "**Aww why Sakuraaa!!"** whined Naruto, Kiba was busy playing with scapels and such that were on her shelf. _

_**"Because she has more work she has to get done, not to mention she also has a operation coming up tonight and she needs to train somemore nurses."** Exclaimed kiba as he picked up yet another scapel. Sakura just looked to Naruto and nodded, thanking Ino secretly for letting her know about the up-coming operation. _

_Naruto hung his head and went to the door, **"ok..fine.."** Sakura laughed, **"Ill see yoiu tonight you know..I am living with you"**, he brightened up immediatly **"Thats right!! ok byebye Sakura!"** with that he cheerfully exited the building. _

_Sakura turned to see Kiba closely examining some sharp objects,_ _She ran her hand through her pink hair straightening it up and plling it back into a pony tail. '3-2-1' Naruto came through the door and dragged Kiba out, waving goodbye._

_end of flashyback-_

I smiled again and sighed. It had already been a long day, and I was tired, not to mention for some reason she kept on seeing strange things. Rubbing my eyes a yawn escaped me.. **"So sleepy.."** deciding I would go home I walked out of the building, hanging up my doctors coat and grabbing my keys.

**"I think Ill take the long way tonight."** getting into my little car, I reved the engine and was off.

The long way made the roads wind and bend, the sleek blackness of the woods surrounded it, as the treetops were illuminated from the moonlight. Relaxing in my seat, I allowed myself to follow the road. Thoughts of how Sasori and the others were doing ran through my head. Whether he had found Deidara or not, where he had been, Hopeing every night that he was alright. There they were again, those same black blurrs as before. Rubbing my eyes again, I decided to speed up. I trying to get home faster now, I didnt like the uneasy feeling that was washing over me, before I knew it there was a black figure standing in the middle of road, I turned the wheel hard trying to miss them and my car flew into a tree, my head hit the steering wheel and I was out.

**"She isnt dead."** stated a cool voice, **"She nearly took out that tree over there."** She could just sense a smirk.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her right arm and head hurt really bad. She looked to see several figures around her, all looking at her. She went to sit up, but a foot to her chest held her down. The a hand, as hot as fire was under chin, she wimpered.

Her eyes looked to where the hand was outstretched from, His black hair hung in front of his face, he didnt have on a shirt, showing off ripping muscles, all he wore was a baggy pair black shorts. He looked at her from under his hair, his eyes were cold black. Her bright green eyes, looked as if they were glowing in the night.

**"She smells of them"** another said , he had long black hair that was held back into a pony tail, he looked alot like the one that was holding her, his eyes a dark crimson color, **"It would be good not to do anything now, Sasuke."** he said.

The boy nodded and turned her head from side to side, to get a better look. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye. this was the Sasuke Sasori had spoke about.

**"She pretty."** said a voice from beside her, She looked out of the corner of her other eyes to see a boy, about the age of fifteen with short black hair, he was wearing some kind of mask, so she couldnt see his face.

**"Well then,"** Sasukes hand came from her chin into her pants pocket as he pulled out her ID. He looked it over then smirked, **"Well then Miss Sakura Haruno. We'll be seeing you."** And with that, they were gone.

Sakura sat up and rubbed her head, Tears were froming in her eyes as she looked around in the darkness, her car was totaled, she was alone, and she was hurt. She couldnt stand, soshe sat there._ 'Someones gotta come right?'_ she thought looking down the road. _'They wont come back right?'_ she asked herself looking into the woods. A twig snapped to her right she spun around as best as she could. There in the moonlight was a blonde colored wolf. He was big, his furr looked more of a honey color as it shone through the moonlight, it jumped and the hair shedded to reveal a blonde boy boy. Sakura stared at him, eyes wide and full of fear. He slowly walked over to her, and pushed her hair out of her face, and smiled.

His long blonde hair was held up in a pony tail while the rest hung down over half his face, he had bright blue eyes. As he pulled his hand away She decided to speak, **"A-are you here to kill me?"** he shook his head side to side and began looking at her leg and arm.

He sighed, **"this isnt going to be easy"** he said in a low calm voice.

Sakura stared at him, shocked, **"b-but arent you a wolf?.."**

He nodded, **"Im not like them..now then, where do you live?"**

She was dumbfounded, not like them? **"I l-live with Kakashi"** she said looking at him and the scar on his arm. It started at the top or his shoulder and continued down to his wrist.

His eyes widened, **"really hard.."**

**"what do you mean?"** she asked.

He looked at her and smiled, **"You..friends?"** he asked,she nodded, **"Friends, dont really like my kind..so itll be hard to get you home without them attacking me." **

Sakura thought about it, maybe if she talked to Kakashi, they wont hurt him, therefore she'll be able to get home safely.

**"I could talk to them, you wont be in danger but"** she pulled him closer looking him eye to eye, her glowing green eyes boreing into his it blue ones.

**"If you lie, and try to kill them in any way. I doubt. You will live to see tomarrow."** With that said she realised him, but he didnt move away.

**"You..you were doubting me?.."** his low voice came again, Sakura looked to him, he had a look of dissapointment on his boy-like face, she couldnt help but resent what she had just said to him.

**"You know. I-I try not to be like them..I really do.."** Sakuras heart sank.

**"Im sorry..for doubting you..im really sorry.."** she said in a quiet whisper.

The boy looked up and smiled, **"Its ok, I wont hold it against you."**

**"You wont?"** she asked looking up to see him smiling down at her.

**"Nope! Im Deidara, nice to meet you Sakura."** he said in a hyper voice.

**"How do you know my name?"** she asked with a puzzled look, _'how do they all know my name!!'_

He smiled and held up her ID that was on the ground next to her, handing it to her he spoke again, **"C'mon, Ill take you home.."**

Sakura eyes lit up and she looked up at him **"Wait! your deidara!!"**

**"Yes that me.."** he was now giving her a weird look.

** "Deidara!"** she used her last remaining strength and gave him a choking hug.

He patted her back awkardly and she pulled away, **"Sasoris been looking for you! He was really worried!!"**

It his turn for his eyes to light up, the mention of his best freind made him fill up with happiness and relief, he hugged her now. **"eh..De-Deidara..cant..breathe..."** **"oh!!"** he let her go and she took long breathes in and out and rubbed her sore arm.

**"You know Sasori! Where is he! has he changed!"** Sakura looked down and nodded slowly. **"Whats wrong?"** She quickly shook her head, **"nothing, lets get home..or you can tak eme home.."** despite the fact she was hurt and her precious car was totaled, she overly happy, she found Deidara, Sasoris best friend, brother. Deidara picked her up and took off running.

They wove through trees and over rocks along the moonlit path. Sakura didnt feel cold as the wind blew around them, Deidaras body was hot. Seriously, why is his tempeture so high. He wasnt even breaking a sweat.

**"Why are you so hot?"** she asked.

Deidara looked down at her with a confused look, then smiled, **"Umm Im not sure, but I think your pretty too"**

Sakura smiled, **"ehe thatnks, but I meant your body tempeture. Its really high."**

**"Oh that, Im not sure, apparently its one of our symptons, or so Sasuke had said."**

**"Speaking of Sasuke, why arent you with them, instead of helping me?"**

His grip on her tightened a little as he looked straight ahead. **"Im not like them, I will never be like them. Their killers. Cold hearted, wild, blood thirsty."**

Sakura was watching him as his face was emotionless, _'Cold hearted, wild, blood thristy'_ those words repeated themselves in her head.

**"Why are you a wolf?..Did one of them change you?"** she asked, looking back to the long scar on his arm.

He nodded, **" I tried fighting back-"** he noted the scar **"but it didnt turn out so well."**

**"How did you get away from them?"** she asked in amazement.

**"They finally left me to be on my own, and I ran as fast and as far away as I could."** he stated simply.

She stared at him, and then another question popped up in her head, **"How did Sasori get changed?"**

He looked down at her and shook is head, **"I dont know..I was meeting Sasuke, and Itachi ran by and vanished. Next thing I know i was knocked out and woke up in a different part of the woods. Outside their territory."**

**"Their territory?"** Sakura asked, it seemed the more she learned, the more confussed she got.

He nodded, **"the land is split into two, theres the vampires territory, which we are on now, and then theres their territory. Where we were just now, was the line that divides them. thats why Itachi said for Sasuke not to do anything."**

Sakura nodded,** "And who is Itachi? and the other one that was with them?"**

Deidara looked down, **"Itachi is Sasukes older brother. Even though Sasuke is the leader, he consults things with his older brother and listens to him. You know, when Itachi was first turned, he killed his whole family, then he turned Sasuke too. The other one, hes a year younger then me and Sasori, hes Tobi. Even though he acts like hes a child, hes very strong, and has a high killing intent. Hes killed countless people."**

Sakura was speachless. She didnt know what to say, and even if she did, she didnt know how to put it. **"Oh I see.."** she said, and silenced envoloped them again.

They neared the large house, as it came into view Sakuras heart felt lighter and Deidara's running came to a slow down. Deidara spoke in a calm voice, **"You guys can come out.."** he said still holding Sakura in his arms.

Sakura gave him a questioning look and he nodded toward the trees a few yards infront of them. Sakura squinted into the darkness as two tall figures made their way from behind the trees. Sakuras eyes widened, There stood Naruto and Kiba, arms crossed tightly to their chest and their lips pressed into a hard line. Sakura looked from them to Deidara back to them. Noone moved an inch from where they stood, as seconds ticked by a chilling wind blew, makeing Sakura pink locks go into her face, which she spit out of her mouth.

Before she knew it she was in Naruto arms and Kiba had Deidara in choke hold.

Her eyes widened, **"W-wait! Kiba!"** Kiba looked to her her, still holding Deidara, who wasnt makeing any effort to move out of Kibas hold.

**"Hes good, hes not like them. Please just, let him go."**

Kiba looked at her then released Deidara, and witha white ghostly blur he was at Narutos side looking at Sakuras arm. Naruto looked at Deidara and smiled, much to Sakuras surprise.

**"Thankyou, Deidara"** He said, smiling, Kiba nodded towards Deidara, who in turn had a look of shock across his face.

**"They know your name because of Kibas ability."** Sakura said, smiling, **"happens all the time"** she said.

Deidara just smiled in returned, **"It was no problem. Its not everyday you find a pretty girl injured and ineed of help on the side of the road where her car was run into a tree"**

Sakura stayed quiet, as Naruto and Kiba looked to eachother and smirked, She wanted so badly to know what they were thinking.

**"Well your never going to find out."** Kiba said, smirking.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him,** "Now then, "** came Naruto's voice, **"Our father would like to meet you. So follow us to our house please."** Deidara nodded and followed as Naruto carried Sakura in his arms to the house, Kiba close behind.

**_So what did you guys think!? Was this good? i hope so -smiles- i have tp put that because everytime i try to put a smiley face, it doesnt let me -pouts- on youtube i can put them when and where ever i want to -done pouting- owell! anyways! review and let me know what you think please -smiles- frustrating. hehe let me know if you like it written like this or the other way, i wanna be able to make it easier for you guys, thanks byebye_**


	11. An? OR SOMETHING HEHE

HIII!! Hikari here!! XD Oh my god I want to thank you guys sooo much for all the reviews youve given me!! Dont worry im working on the chappies right now!! -dances-  
oh! Umm My sisses account on here is VampiresEclipse shes writing this way awesome vampire story!! you should like go read it and review and stuffs! i realleh like it!! hehe anyways, -eats a bug- O.o ew. -runs- off to complete the chapters lol, -runs into a wall- ow! DX.. theyre gonna be -ductapes mouth- ...im not telling XP hahah! -runs away with scissors- ..

-thanks to these people XD-

crystalfeathers overlordofnobodies lolnleyrynell5 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0 bloodREDhairedGIRL676 xXJacobBlackLoverXx The bunny always dies first lulus-love Mistress Persephone Akane Iyanna SoraBane01 0x-Kururin-x0 VampiricSiren vampgirl725 Sarah-chan to lazy to actually log-i... lol your name is awesome XD  
Flame Hikarashiha

I love you guys!! -slaps self- yeah im suposed to be writing XD -dissapears in a cloud of cuppcakes- 


	12. Chapter 12:ch 11 Kidnapped

**_Hiya! Hikari here, okie new chapter! please dont get mad at meh D: I love you guys and all the reviews youve given meh!:D thanks so much!! I dont own Naruto or twilight or any of the characters ._**

**_Chapter 11: Kidnapped_**

Sakura stared at the pale white wall before her, tapping her fingers against the table. She was being very impatient right now.

"Are they done yet?" she asked in an exasperated voice to the navy blue haired girl beside her.

Hinata looked over with a serene smile plastered on her flawless face, "No Sakura, just a few more minutes OK?" she put her hand on Sakuras to stop her fingers from tapping away the polished wood of the table top.

Sakura pulled her hand back and sat back into the chair. Deidara and Kakashi had been in there forever, Kakashi said that they had needed to do some "talking". 'Its so quiet..' she thought, looking around the big empty room, Kiba and Naruto had gone to retrieve Sasori, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro weren't even home when they got there, 'Probably hunting..or something..' she huffed her breathe.

"Hey Hinata, where are Neji and tenten?" she asked, noticing they had been gone everytime she came home.

Hinata looked to her and smiled, "They're..sleeping." she said furrowing her thin eyes brows together like she was thinking.

"Sleeping?" Sakura said, raising her pink brows, "You guys can sleep?"

"Well no, not exactly..its something like that though..its" The sound of a door opening cut her off.

Sakura looked up to Deidara and Kakashi walking into the room smiling. She got up and walked over, "Is everything ok now?" she asked.

Deidara looked down at her, even if he is two years younger, he was still two or three inches taller. "Everythings ok Sakura!" he said his smile growing bigger, "Now wheres my best friend?"

Sakura smiled, "He should be here soon, Kiba and Naruto went and got him"

HE looked around, "Is that why this place is so dead?.." he asked, then quickly looked to Hinata and Kakashi, "No offense ofcourse!" he said raising both his hands in mid-air.

They both laughed and shook their heads, "No worries here" Kakashi said, his eye creasing with a smile. Deidara scratched the back of his head sheepishly, and smiled again.

'BANG' "I said let me go!! I swear!! If you dont Ill-"

"And you'll do what exactly? Your chances arent very good, between us." came Kibas cocky voice from the hallway.

Sakura and Deidaras eyes lit up, "Sasori!!" they both chorused running out of their door and tackling the red-head to the ground.

"OW!" came Sakuras loud cry, "Deidara! Your on my arm!!"

"Deidara!! How the hell did you get here!" Came Sasoris voice. filled of what sounded like anger and. relief and happiness all at the saame time, "Get the hell off her arm!!" and more anger.

"Ahh! Sorry Sakura!!" Deidaras loud voice rang through the house, "Im here because of her!!" Deidaras voice rang again.

Kakashi looked at Hinata and sweat dropped, "Good thing we dont have neighbors ey?" She only nodded and smiled again walking to the room.

"How about both of you get off of her!!" came Narutos voice.

They walked into the room to see Sakura under both Sasori and Deidara, Deidara attempting to hug Sasori, while Sasori had his arm stretched out holding Deidara away, while the other was on the floor, trying to lift himself from Sakura. Naruto was pulling on Deidaras leg, prying him away form the two, while Kiba was pulling on Sakuras good arm, attempting to drag her away and out from under both boys.

"How-" Kakashis voice was cut off by the loud banging of a door. they all paused and look up to see Gaara entering the room swiftly.

He paused and looked over everyone in the room, "hn." his eyes stopped on the distressed looking Sakura. "...hmm" he walked over and with the flick of his two rist Sakura was out from underneath them and sitting on the floor. Gaara walked up the stairs and his bedroom door shut with a click.

Everyone adverted their gaze from the top of the stairs and stared at Sakura with raised eyebrows. Kiba was snickering in a corner with Naruto giving him weird glances.

"What?" asked Sakura meeting everyones gaze with a look of shock of her own.

"Well who was that?" Asked Sasori, looking a bit peeved about something,

"That was the irratable Gaara" came Kibas sly voice, "He lives here.." he said, eyeing Sasori, who just 'hmft' and turned his head away.

Deidara, sitting on the floor, looking completely clueless just laughed, "Sasori its really awesome to see you..Im sorry for leaving like that.." he said looking down.

Sasori looked at him and smirked, "I knew you wouldnt be bale to bear this world without me..jeezz..we have some major a kicking to do.." he said running his hand though his hair and laughing.

They both got up and did something Sakura would not have seen coming, they punched eachother in the face. Sasori stumbled back, while Deidara hit the wall.

"Hey hey, lets not ruin my house please" Kakashi asked, raising his hands in the air, and waving them.

"Sorry" they both said and walked outside, Sakura looked t Kiba and Naruto then followed them.

"What are you guys doing!?" she screamed, she walked out to see them both walking away.

Sasori looked "were leaving..we dont want to be any trouble here" he said glancing up at a window of the house before looking back at Sakura.

"You guys wont be trouble, dont worry! Ill come with you!" she exclaimed, pointing at them.

They both looked at eachother then shrugged, "Whatever" they chorused again. She smiled and walked into the house, grabbing her coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto

"With the wolves." Said Kiba, picking at a silver studd on his black belt.

Sakura looked back and smiled, "What he said"

Naruto shrugged, "Alright, but if you come back harmed. They are dead."

Everyone went quiet, 'plink' "The hell!?" Naruto yelled rubbing his eye, the studd Kibas was messing with had popped off his belt and made contact with Narutos eye.

Sakura shook her head and closed the door, blocking the racket coming from inside, from a very confused Kiba and an angry Naruto.

She walked to the two boys, "Where are-

"You going?" Gaara had suddenly appeared infront of her stareing at Sasori, who had a bored look on his face and Deidara whos eyes were wide.

Sakura, peeked over Gaaras shoulder at them, waiting for the answer.

Sasori spun on his heal and started walking, "To our house ofcourse. Where else?"

Deidara nodded and motioned for Sakura to follow and walked after Sasori.

She stepped from behind Gaara and waved to him, "Bye Gaara! See you later!"

He grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes. Her skin shivered at the icy-ness of his touch. "Be careful. Please." and with that he was gone.

"Wonder whats up with him..." she said aloud to herself.

"Maybe hes jealous." she looked to see Sasori back beside her, smirking.

Sakura eyes him warily, "Of what exactly?.."

"Psshht of me ofcourse!" Deidara said appearing on her other side, "Im mean, I am hot, arent I?" he said rasing his brows up and down.

Sakura pushed them both, "Hes not jealous. He doesnt have a reason to be. I would never go out with any of you." she said simply, walking down the path of their drive way.

"WHAT!? Aww whynot Sakura!?" Whined Deidara

Sakura looked back, "Because you two are like the brothers Ive never had!"

His mouth made the shape of an 'O' , while Sasori's face was emotionless.

He sighed, "Well time to go." with that he pulled out a set of keys.

Sakura looked at him, "What are those for?.."

"What do you mean what are they for? A car, duh." he clicked a button and a quick 'beep beep' was heard from their right.

Sakura looked to see a car awaiting them. "You drove here?.."

"No, vamp boys highjacked my car, and kidnapped me. they dont follow speed limits either." he said in a disgruntled tone.

Sakura laughed and walked to the car to get a better look.

It was a ford mustang with glossy dark red, that shined in the moonlight. Two black racing stripes made their way from the hood, over the top, and down the trunk. It had an old body style, with the silver mustang printed on the bottom of both doors. The seats and interior were a black leather, with darlred mustangs printed on the headrests. Sakura stood there stareing at it. She had a new dream car inmind, and this was the start of it.

"Would you like to get in now?" Sasori said from the drivers seat, closing his door.

Sakura snapped out of it and nodded. Opening the door, she looked back at Deidara, "Do you want front?"

He laughed, "you could always sit on my lap" he said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and got in the back, Deidara sliding into the passenegr seat and closing the door.

The ride was long, Sasori took roads that Sakura had never seen or heard of, took certain turns off and on dirt roads, hitting pavement once again.

Deidara and Sakura could here Sakuras slow and even breathing coming from the back seat. Deidara looked at Sasori, "Atleast she doesnt snore.."

Sasori ignored him and kept his eyes on the road. "Deidara...was it you?..who changed me?" he said in a low voice.

Deidara gazed out the window, "No, but I have a pretty good idea od who it was.." he said thinking of the older Uchiha.

Sasori shrugged, "I changed..infront of her.."

Deidaras eyes widened, "Seriously? Was she hurt? How do you even remember?!"

Sasori looked at him, "Yes. No. And because Im not done. I know what I am and what Im capable of, and I also saw her messed-up apartment, along with her missing. There was no blood. So, yeah."

Deidara shook his head, "You have got to bemore careful."

Sasori nodded, "I know. I think I can control it thgouh."

Deidara perked up, "How?"

Sasori just smirked, "Count to ten. Slowly."

Deidara sweatdropped, "Even I could have thought of that."

"Hn. Idiot."

"Sasori..what is that?.." Deidaras light blue eyes squinted, peering through the window at something laying in the middle of the road. Something big.

The car pulled over and to a stop. Sasori got out and pointed his nose to the air. 'Hmm..they were here.blood?..' he looked to the dark mass, now illuminated by the headlights of the car and walked to it. He kicked it gently with his foot, Hands in his pockets. 'Looks dead..crap..' he motioned for Deidara to come out with him, Deidara followed and kick the man gently with his foot.

"He looks dead." he stated looking over the clothes and puddle of blood.

Sasori looked around, squinting his eyes into the darkness as they turned a black color. He sniffed the air again, there was a fog settling down onto the ground, clearly seen in the moonlight, while the trees stayed dark and quiet. "Their here." Said Sasori as he pushed Deidara out of the way, just intime to see a big black wolf jump out of the top of the trees.

Its hackles were raised, and drool seeped down its mouth, coating its pearly white teeth, light glistening off the fine points.

Sasori let out a low growl and looked to see Deidara stareing at the bushes, a twig cracked and appeared another big wolf, maybe a little bigger, its eyes cold and black. Deidara growled, bearing his own sharp teeth, His blue eyes shading darker and darker.

'Wheres Tobi?' thought Sasori looking from Itachi to Sasuke. Itachi jumped into the air and Sasori jumped out of the way, 'No time.' He ran and jumped into the air. His clothes tor apart as his skin melted off onto the ground turning to ash, his teeth growing razor sharp. He tackled Itachi to the ground, as the rolled and tumbled into the trees, knocking some over and knocking the bark off of others.

Sasuke stood still, waiting for Deidara to make his move. Deidara looked to the car and back to Sasuke, 'Crap! Sakuras stll in there. Her scent is in the air..I wonder if he..' his thought were then interrupted as Sasukes nose whipped through the air against the breeze, sniffing, he growled and looked to the car, eyes turning white in the light.

Deidara took this chance, Running, he jumped towards sasuke, skin exploding as it was rapidly replaced with blonde furr, teeth growing as well as claws. Sasuke jumped into the air meeting his half way. they landed hard on the ground, surrounded by the rpidly decaeing skin and flesh that was once on Deidaras body.

Crashing and crunching of dead dry leaves could be heard as the two beast-like creatures wrestled and fought, slamming eachother to the ground, teeth sinking into flesh.

Both the blonde and Red wolf were side-by-side once again, panting and growling. The two blac wolves stood across from them, blocking their view of the darkred car, eyes black and cold as night.

Sasori looked to Deidara, his ears perked striaght up at the sound of a car engine reving up, his dark eyes looked into the headlights, they held, fear, anger, and worry. Behind the wheel, was the third party. Tobi. He revved the engine again and sped towards them. Sasuke and Itachi dove out the way, as did Saori and Deidara, the car tires screeched as they drifted around the coner of the upcoming cliff, sending rocks flying into the air and down into the dark abyss.

Sasori and Deidara stood and ran as fast as they could, pursuieing the fleeing vehicle. Deidara was turning on the cliff when Itachi came and sunk his teeth into his flesh, coating his blonde furr in crimson drops of glistening blood. Sasoris eyes widened as he dodged the claws and teeth coming right for him. 'How didhe get infront of me!?' he reered to the right, missing Sasuke tackle aain, and began running once more. A yelp was heard and everything went into slow motion.

Back behind Sasori at the turning cliff, Itachi, teeth sunk into Deidaras back, had him in a death grip, hanging over the cliff. Blood dripped down Deidaras legs drippings. every drop, slowly fell, makeing a whistle noise that seemed to forver ring in Sasoris ears. With one swift turn of Itachis head, Deidara was off and over the cliff, his form howling and disappearing into the darkness. Before Sasori had time to react, he was gripped and slung through the air, hitting a tree and knocking it over. The tree fell over ontop of him, pinning him to the ground. The two brothers disappeared into the night, headed in the direction of the car.

Ino shut her eyes tight and clutched her head, Kiba looked over and warpped an arm around her shoulder, "Whats wrong?"

She didnt speak, if it was even possible her face grew more pale. "oh noo.." she said in a quiet voice.

**_BOOYYAAHH! ITS DONE!! XDXD WHAT DO YA THINK! D this is the link to meh Sistas page, please read and review her stories -smiles- thankyou!!_**

/u/1536329/VampiresEclipse


	13. Added thing sorry

OMG!! im totaly sorry! DX I havent updated in a while!! Dont worry Im working on chapters right now!! My family had to do alot of stuff, so i didnt get much time one the comp O.O im really terribly sorry! New chapters for Ill bleed for you and One way ticket will be out tomarrow! I promise!! Please be patient with me, you guys are the best -cries tears of happiness- and dont worry Im gonna make these chapters extra long!! XD Thanks again! Your guys are awesome!!

-Hikari 


	14. Chapter 12: Gaaras Reason

**_Hiya!:D sorreh it took so long . Hope you like this chapter, I dont think I did such a good job, but owell thats for you to decide :D I dont ow Naruto or Anything (You say its like twilight, thats because I base it from Naruto/Twilight/Underworld/ stuff I made up. :D)_**

**_Gaara's Reason_**

Ino's eyes were filled with worry, "Kiba we need to go. Now!"

He nodded and left her room dashing through hallways, Ino made her way to the garage and jumped on her blue bike and took off. She knew where they were, there was stil time.

"NARUTO!!" A wave of panic struck naruto as his bedroom door bursted open revealing a wide eyed Kiba. "Naruto! Sakura! Sakura shes-"

He was cut off by a cool voice behind him. "Shes what?"

Kiba turned to see Gaara standing behind him, his eyes had a look of confusion, "She was..taken by the wolves..Sasuke has her.."

Gaara didnt make a sound. Kibas hair rustled as the red-head made his way to the garage. The schreeching of tires was heard. Naruto and Kiba followed. Leaving the worried Hinata at home, awaiting Kakashi, Temari and Kankuro.

**GAARA POV**

My knuckles were white as I gripped the handle bars, makeing the bike speed up even more as I hit pavement. I heard Naruto and Kiba close behind. 'Why does he want her?..' I gritted my teeth, thinking of some reason. 'He probably wants us to leave once and for all, hes always fought us for this city...' he weaved side to side avoiding fallen branches, his jade eyes fixed on the road.

'I wonder if shes scared right now...whats he going to do to her..' A picture of Sasukes wolf form slashing into Sakuras stomach and chest. He shook his head I cant let that happen.

He thought for a second..'but..This could ruin us..our secret..she isnt that important..'

His last word made him wince, did he not care for her? Like everyone else.

_'Do you really think thats true?..'_ Said a stern ruff voice from inside his head.

Gaaras eyes widened, _"Its..you?..'_

_'Yes. I have been hiding away for so long, I was only awakened by the her scent'_ it chuckled darkly, _'its been a while Gaara.'_

Gaara remebered now, When every Vampire is born, some gain a conciousness, therefore they are able to make thier own decisions. Whether it would be to kill and quench their young thirst, or be smart and stay away from the people. Gaara and his family was one of the few lucky Vampires. But his concious always had a mind of its own. Telling him things Kakashi wouldnt, trying to get him in trouble. He rarely listened to it, so it went into a deep sleep.

_'Thats right..Now then..Do you really think you dont care for her?..'_ the voice asked again.

Gaara could just sense the grin, _'I dont see how its any of your buisness what my feelings are..'_ he said gritting his teeth.

The voice chuckled, _'my dear boy, if you die, I die, If your lonely, Im lonely..and you are indeed lonely..'_

_'I am not lonely.'_

_'Sure, sure. You watch your siblings, kiba and Ino..Naruto and Hinata, you always yearn for something you can never have..'_

Gaara thought about watching the playful flurting and happiness all of them shared with eachother. He always wanted something like that..Even in his old life, before he was reborn, he was lonely. He sighed, gripping the handle bars tighter.

_'Then. Came along..S-a-ku-raa...'_ it said in a dark sing-song voice, _'She actually made you feel something..'_

_'No she didnt. I will never be ale to feel like that.'_

_'Whynot?..Because your different...'_ it taunted.

Gaaras voice was soft and quiet, _'yes..'_

He closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them in time to swerve around another dead tree branch leing in the road. The blacked leaves crumbled and to nothing as the tires flew by, the crums floating in the passing air.

_'She doesnt care about that..if you werent so stubborn..you would have known that..'_

Gaara thgouht back at the diner, the way she smiled, the way her eyes would light up every time he spoke a word to her. He smiled a small smile, then it faded away._ 'Was it you?..you were the one makeing me hold her hand like that..'_

_'ofcourse..you werent going to do it, now were you..I wanted t show you what your future could be..'_ it said, defending itself

Gaara remembered how her hand molded perfectly in his own, how her warmth made his icy skin crawl. He remebered thinking of how much he wanted that.

_'Exactly..You know Im right..why else are you still riding to her rescue?'_

Gaara then looked at the road, it was true. His body was working on its own. Makeing the bike speed to where the pink-haired girl awaited. Waited to be in his arms. He felt weird when he thought of how it would if she hugged him, her tiny arms wrapping around his well mucsled torso, and his strong arms wrapping around her little frame.

_'Now, Regular people..dont think like that..only special people, think of that'_ said the voice amused.

_'Special people?..'_

_'Yeah..you know..the ones that are..in..lo-'_

**"IM NOT INLOVE WITH SAKURA!"** Gaara shouted

How could he love someone? It wasnt meant to be. He wasnt the right kinda of person. Noone ever liked him. Nobody knew him.

_'Then why dont we give her a chance?..'_ the lightly pleaded, _'a chance for her to get to know you, for you to know her. Even if you say your not inlove ith her, you cannot deny the fact that you want to be her friend.'_

Gaara nodded to himself, _'Right..my reason for saving her..is to become friends..with her..'_ he liked what said, but didnt like what he was feeling. It was a new pain he never felt before. He deciced not to worry about it and kept going. He would see her soon enough. The voice stopped its taunting and stayed quiet.

Naruto and kiba followed behind, both a short distance behind Gaara. The sped up to to ride side-by-side with him

Inos bike came to a screeching stop. There in the middle of the road was a red-headed boy. He looked passed out and a apuddle of blood surrounded him. Ino held her nose as she ran towards him. The sickening smell got worse as she knelt down and shook him.

"Sasori?" no answer, "Sasori!" she shook him harder.

He groaned and looked at her through half-lidded eyes.."Your the..blonde girl...Ino"

She nodded and helped into a sitting position, "Are you alright?.." she asked looking at the crimson liquid glowing in the moonlight.

Sasori smirked, "Im not gonna die that easily.." he lifted up a sleeve to show a cut that was scabbed over and mostly scarred aready.

Ino let out a sigh of relief, "Wheres..Deidara?.."

Sasori looked down, his hair coering his eyes, "Hes dead.."

Inos eyes widened, "Whats do you mean? Whats happened?"

Sasori looked up, " Hes..gone.."

" What in the bloody hell kind of gone..are you talking about?.." Came a voice from behind them.

They both spun around to see the blonde boy kneeling on one knee holding his stomach. He was panting heavily, and blood dripped from his mouth, coating his chin.

Ino gasped and ran to him, "Are you alright!!" she looked at his cuts and bruises.  
"Yeah Im fine!" he said smiling, "How about you Sasori?"

Sasori just "Hmphed" and turned away.

Ino raised an eyebrow, while deidara laughed.

Sasori stood, "Well we need to get going now. They went that way", he pointed in the direction that his mustang sped off.

Deidara stood up and cracked his neck side to side, "Lets go. Are the others coming?" he asked looking to Ino.

She nodded curtly, "Theyre going for Sakuras scent. I came here, so we'll meet them there...umm how are you guys going to get there?" she asked looking at her blue bike.

Sasori looked at her "Uhh-

Light showered them from behind, all three trned to blinded by headlights.

" Hey get in!!" Came Temaris voice from inside the big blackSUV. Ino got on her bike while Deidara and Sasori jumped in.

"Wow! you know! this looks just like one of those CIA trucks!" Said deidara excidetly, looking at all the buttons, lights, and tinted windows.

Sasori just rolled his eyes and slapped him in the back of the head, "Be quiet.." Deidara listened.

**To where poor Sakura-chan ish**

"They'll be here soon.." Said a voice from above her.

"It'll be saddening to see her go..I want to keep her."

"Tobi. Shut up and stop pouting. If she stayed, you wouldnt get her anyways."

Sakuas eyes fluttered open, 'Wha-what happened to me?..'

**Flashback**

_Sakura was sleeping quietly in the backseat, the humming of the car and Sasoris smooth driving had lulled her to sleep. She heard the car door open a she opened her eyes. They went wide with fear, it wasnt Sasori or Deidara. It was the boy named Tobi. She went to scream, but he gagged her mouth, then sprayed something in the air. She tried to fight back, but her body started losing feeling, and everything grew dark._

**End flashback**

"Mmm.." she groaned, rubbing her head and jaw.

"Well well well, sleeping beauty finally awakes.."

Sakura looked up to a pair of onyx orbs stareing down at her. Through the dim lighting she could see a smirk adoning his face.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around seeing the other two standing there, and few others in the background.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "Our home.."

Sakura looked around and noticed they were in a cave of some type, she could also see dawn approaching, as the sky was lit with a pattern of orange and pink.

"You shouldnt think of running, you wont be able to get away from us." Said Tobi in a triumphant manner.

"Why do you want me? I dont even know you." Said Sakura eyesing Sasuke.

"We need you ofcouse" said itachi, running his hand through his hair.

"Why though? Im nothing special..' she said looking around at the other wolves, they were all standing a good distance away from her and them, grouped in corners or dark spots of the cave.

"Because, we need to get rid of them." Sasuke said looking out into the approaching sun.

'Them..' Sakura knew exactly wo he was talking about, "Why?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because they are a nuisence. We cant have our fun when their around." Itachi stated, licking his lips, like a dog would before a good meal.

"They want us dead. To put it simply. We stole you..and when they come for you..they die." Said Sasuke, venom dripping from every word, he chuckled darkly which was followed by more evil laughter, filling and echoeing through the cave. Sakura shivered. She was helpless and leading them to their death. She didnt know what to do.

"Especially..Gaara..Im gonna rip him..limb from limb.." Sasukes face was close to hers now, as he grinned showing off sharp canine teeth.

Something shot though Sakura and made her kick him right in his jaw, "You wont lay a hand on him!" she screamed as he stumbled backwards, holding his jaw.

"Why you little!" He stormed up to her and backhanded her hard on the cheek.

Sakura held her cheek, now throbbing with stinging sensations. Her green eyes teared up and she clenched her teethe, hard nough to start wearing away at the enamel (**_A/N: The stuff that protects the bones of your teeth. Notgood if you where it down O.O)_**

"Tie her up. Now!" Ordered Sasuke nursing his swolen jaw.

Tobi grabbed her hands and tied them up, makeing sure to double knot them, then hung them over her head on a hook in the wall. Her feet still touched the ground.

'I hate these people..' she groaned inwardly..'Guys..please be safe..' she watched one by one the werewolves left the cave, Sasuke was last to go.

"Something to remember me by.." he walked right up to her and forced his lips onto hers. Sakura went wide-eyed and kicked him in the stomach. Hard. He backed away holding his stomach and smirking.

Sakuras lips were red and her mouth was pressed into a hard line.

Sasuke waved, "Tata for now..blossom." and he was gone.

No matter how much Sakura spat on the ground, the horrible taste of him would not go away.

'I hope Gaara murders him...or someone..' she thought glareing at the ground, refusing to let the new forming tears fall.

Sasuke stalked through the woods. He could smell them coming. He smirked at his brilliant plan, Soon he would tell Tobi to go get the girl. Then when the vampires arrived he would slaughter them all, and take the land and the girl for his own. Then his pack could have their fun without any consequences. He smirked, "Fullproof."

Tobi ran through the woods, in wolf form he was alot smalled then the others, but he could still fight. He ran to the cliff that over looked the road ad sat there waiting. The sounds of engines made their way to his ears. His eyes went cold black and he took off to his leader.

They were coming.

**_Hope you liked:D sorry it took so long and dont worry Im writing anothewr chapter now, its just my comp is bing stupid D: but yesh. soon very soon will you see. C: hehe, okie please REVIEW thankyou!!_**


	15. Chapter 13

**_Hello!! Today is my Birthday!! I turned Seventeen!!XD Thankyou for the Reviews!! Also, after your done reading, if there is anything you would like me to add to the next chapter, let me know Kayy!? :D Thanks!! also, sorry for any spelling mistakes_**

**_I do not own Naruto/Twilight or any of the characters. if I did, Sasuke would be in a hospital._**

**Chapter 13:**

The bikes drove on into the sunrise, glints of orange and pink reflecting off of the sleek black surface of Gaaras bike. Kiba and narutos helmet sheilds were lifted, as the looked on into the trees. No signs of movment yet. They rode on.

"Sasuke..Their coming" Tobi said, aproaching his leader and bowing his head.

"I see, take Karin, Tayuya, Kimmimaru, and Kabuto. Take care of the leaches coming from the north." Sasuke ordered, looking towards the cave. His jaw was swollen and red, he smirked to himself, 'Who knew she was strong..'

Tobi bowed once more and took his leave.  
Him and the other four wolves took off towards Ino and her group, while the others stayed with Sasuke, awaiting Gaara and his group.

"Cant you go faster!?" Screamed the sandy blonde female, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor board.

"That would be breaking the law Temari.." Said the white-haired detective, kepping the speed at a max of sevety-five.

Sasori sat back in the seat and sighed, "This is takeing to long..whos knows what he'll do to her.." he complained.

"He wont do anything to harm her." stated the blonde hair-ed boy, clicking on a button makeing the window go up and down.

"What do you mean?" asked Temari, now turned around in her seat looking at him.

"If anything he'll think shes pretty and take her for his own." he stated simply.

"What!?" Temari and Sasori shouted together, eyes wide.

"He'll make her his mate. I think shes pretty enough.." Deidara said, stareing at his companions.

Sasoris jaw clenched and Temari glared at the ground.

"That cant happen.." she said looking out the windsheild at Inos back.

"Whynot?.." asked Deidara looking confused.

"Cause..something happens..Ino saw it..she saw them together.." she said gazing out at Ino.

"Oh..well..lets hope for the best!!" exclaimed Deidara, pumping his fist into the air.

Sasori nodded and looked back out the window, 'This is going to be a long night..'

The rope scratched together once more tightening around the small pale wrists.

"Damnit.." Sakura cursed, trying once more to break the ropes binding her to the wall.

Her jade eyes scanned the cave and ground around her. Nothing but dirt and bones. She sighed giving up hope when something glimmered in the corner of her eye. She looked down to see a broken blade.

She bit her lip and moved her foot foward trying to scoot it closer. Ddidnt work. She stretched a little more, 'Come one..come on.." she closed eyes and stretched a little more. Then she heard the metal scrape across the ground and her eyes shot open.

Inos bike skidded to a sudden stop. Kakashi slammed his foot on the breaks to avoid hitting Ino. Her blue eyes stared up at the cliff ahead. There stood Tobi with four wolves behind him.

"Haha! Youll go no further then this leaches!!" Tobi shouted down to the three vampires.

Sasori and Deidara emerged from the cab of the SUV, much to Tobis surprise.

"So! You lived huh!? Good..Now Ill take pleasure in earing you to shreds." He shouted down again, eues growing black under his orange mask.

"Hah! Ide like to see you try shrimp!!" screamed Deidara, "You were always nothing but a little errand boy! Your barely even apart of the pack. Useless." Deidara stated, shaking his head back and forth slowly.

Tobi clenched his teeth and fists, "Hes..Mine. Kill everyone else."

The group nodded and all jumped down the high cliff towards them.

Tobi launched himself into the air, skin peeling off and turning into ash before it hit the ground. Teeth glinting in the sunlight and drool flying from his open mouth.

Sasori and Deidara crouched down, jumping into the air, coming down as wolves. Sasori took down one of the white haired wolves, while Deidara met Tobi half way in the air.

The three other wolves landed on the ground infront of Kakashi, Temari and Ino. Ino glared at the black wolf before, hearing it let out a little snicker. Temari standing with her arms crossed against her chest just sighed, sizing up the maroon colored wolf before her. While Kakashi openly hissed at the other white wolf infront of him.

Tobi and Deidara hit the ground with a oud smack, Tobi latched onto the blonde wolves back, while he bit Tobis leg. They both jumped away form eachother as a red and white wolf flew between them, rlling across the ground. Tobi held up the paw that Deidara bit, If Deidara was human he would have a wicked smile plastered on his face, as he looked at the blood coming from the open wound on Tobis paw.'Ohwell, thats what you get!' he barked, 'Shut the hell up!!' tobi barked back, unging foward and tackling Deidara to the ground once more.

The wolf charged Ino again, only to fall onto the ground and slide a couple of feet, "Whats wrong? Not fast enough?" she asked in an amused tone. The wolf just snarled at her before lunging again, only to connect the her fellow black wolf.

Temari stood next to Ino, "Maybe if we cross our paths they'll keep hitting eachother.." she said quietly, earning a nod from Ino.

They both went to running, dodgeing each wolf and makeing them run into eachother again and again. Ino ran and was like a white and bnde blurr, the black wolf, jumped off her comrades back beofre hitting her and latched onto to Inos arm, makeing her scream and stop running. In and istant Temari was by her younger sisters side, ripping wolf off of her. The she took the bottom and the top jaw in both hands and rip them apart. Killing Karin.

Tayuya looked at her fallen pack member, as her hair melted from her body revelaing the black haired girl, and snarled once more. She charged Temari and tackled her to the ground, biting down hard onto her leg, Temari clenched her teeth and tried kicking her off, it didnt work. Ino kicked the wolf in the side as hard as she could, sending Tayuya into the air. She watched as Tayuya landed on a broke off branch, makeing it stabb into her abdomen. Blood hit the tree as her furr melted away turning to ash, revealing the red-haired girl.

"Look out!!" Temari and Ino both turned to see an angry looking white wold headed their way, teeth beared. The went to move, when red clashed with the white. Sasori and Kimmimaru rolled across the ground once more, sasori slamming Kimmimaru into the cliff nearby. He pinned the white haired wolf to the cliff, avooiding the snapping jaws aimed for his face and throat. He saw an opeing and took it, his teeth sank into Kimmimarus throat, blood staining the white furr. He snapped his head backwords effectively ripping out the flesh, then spat it on th ground and backing away s the furr reveleaved a white haired man, with red lines under his eyes. Sasori looked back at Temari and Ino, who nodded his way telling him they were ok. He turned his head to Tobi and Deidara who were now on the cliff above.

Kakashi came to Temari, kneeling down and looking at her leg,"Are you alright?"he asked, looking at the gapeing wounds and teeth marks.

She nodded, "In fine, How about you Ino?"

Ino nodded, holding her arm, "Wheres the other?" she asked looking at Kakashi.

He shrugged and nodded toward the trees behind them, they looked back to see another white haired man, hanging from a tree limb that cut throat and out through his head.

"He wasnt that much trouble..I think these are the weaker ones." he said, looking up at the fighting Deidara and Tobi.

Tobi was now limping badly, Deidara was only toying with him. Showing him that he had no chance. He smirked showing half his bloddied canine teeth, and lurched forward, pinning Tobi to the rocky surface. As much as Tobi squirmed, he wasnt getting away, 'Go to hell!!' he snarled at Deidara.

He smirked, 'You first.' and within a couple seconds Tobis boy figure was lieing infront of Deidara. The ashes being swpet away by the wind.

Two black wolves raced through the trees, trailing behind the three bikes. Gaara stopped, his bike screeching to a hault. Naruto and Kiba stopped also, and with a flick of Gaaras hand were into the woods. The searched through the trees silently, until they came upon two black wolves. The pinned them up against the tree and waited for Gaara to get there. The red-head appeared within seconds.

His voice was blank, and momotone, even though he was ful of range and anger on the inside. He could care less about these two weaklings and kill them on the spot. But they knew where Sakura was, so he didnt. "Where is Sasuke?" He asked.

One man opened his mouth, and Gaara turned his attention towards him, "Why should we tell you?" he spat, then shut his mouth immediatley as Narutos grip grew tighter around his neck, a feeling of rage anger and fear washing over the man all at once.

The other men, sensing the threatning aura looked at Gaara, "T-their..b-back there. At a large cave. D-dont kill us!!" he begged.

Gaara looked at him and then to Kiba, whos hold was firm. "Thanks." was all he said before he turned away and began walking back to his bikes.

"Come back to this city ever again, and youll be laying face down in a puddle of your own blood, with nothing but your head and arms." Kiba said to him, looking him in the eyes, he then dropped him and followed Gaara.

"Also, ever lay a finger on another woman. We'll make sure to make you die a slow and painfull death." Naruto stated, dropping the man and leaving them to run for their lives.

They all left their bikes and ran the rest of the way. Blowing through the trees and bushes like a harsh wind. Leaves flying off the twigs and rustling against the ground.

"DAMNIT!!" Sakura cursed to the cave. She was millameters, millameters close, 'If only my toes were longer.' she thought, as she glared at the offending peice of metal below her left foot.  
"What the hell.." she murmered, as she saw a figure enter the cave.

He snickered, "Like a butterfly caught in a spiders web.."

"Only you." she spat, glareing at Sasuke as he came closer, grinning like a cheshire cat.

He stalked up to her, the back of his feet scuffing the floor with every step he took. Sakura sut her eyes when he was an inch away from her. His fowl breathe tickled the skin on her cheek, sending involuntary shivers down her spine. She opened one eye to see him stareing down at her. Clouds of want and desire filled his deep onyx eyes, she only glared at him in return.

"Your scent.." he buried his face in her hair andinhaled deeply, " Is so sweet..yet not sweet.."

Sakura tried her best to pull away form the disgusting creature infront of her, gitting her teeth and trying her best to untangle her hands to land a good punch.

Her body jumped when she felt him land a kiss on her neck. 'No way!! I wanted..I wanted..' she felt her eyes water, and shebrought her knee up as hard as she could and kneed him inb the groin. the lace where it hurts guys most. Sasuke fell to the floor, cursing, while Sakura smiled in triumph. That smile was wiped right off her face, as Sasuke hot hand made contact with her cheek. Her body scruched upwards, as her head and face took shelter in her hanging arm.

"Stupid bit-" Sasuke ruff voice was cut off as a loud crack was heard, and he was sent flying into the other side of the cave. Sakura felt and ice cold hand on her cheek, the pain slwoly fadeing away. She appointed her teared green-eyes to the person now standing infront of her.

"Gaara..." she said, astounded, happy, and relieved all in one.

He smiled a small smile, "Sorry. Sakura." then he left. Glareing and stalking up to the fallen Sasuke. All hell was about to break loose.

**_Hehe sorry it was short, but next chapter shall be the end of this story. But no worries, Im writing more, lol sorry it took so long. I couldnt really decide on wether I wanted this to be the end, or write another chapter. So I hope you all Liked this. Thanks for reading!_**


	16. Chapter 14: The end X3

**_Im back form vacation!!:D This shall be the end!!:D lolXD hope you enjoy!  
I do not own Naruto or twilight. :D_**

Sakuras green eyes watched in horror as the blurrs of flesh and furr ought and rolled around on the ground. She watched as they slammed eachother into the surrounding rocks and fell to the ground, only to get up once more. She heard growls and hisses coming form outside.

'I wonder who came with him..' she thought trying to see out the narrow exit of the cave. She tried once more to wiggle her hands free of the chains, pulling as hard as she could.

Gaaras ears picked up the sound of metal, clanking together. He looked over to see Sakura trying to free her hands from the metal binds. Sasuke was coming from his left to tackle him, yet again. He kicked him and within a second was at Sakuras side. He pulled on the cuffs and they broke loose.

"Get out of here." he said, his tone low and dangerous, as he eyes the black haired boy rising from the ground.

She nodded, "Gaara I-"

"Go Sakura!" he screamed, she ran out the exit as fast as she could.

"No you dont!!" screamed Sasuke, pushing himself from the ground and running after her.

"Dont touch her!" Gaara hissed, getting between Sasuke and the rereating Sakura.

Sasuke smirked and jumped up, kicking Gaara in the jaw, sending him into the nearest wall, and landing on his feet takeing off once more.

"Sakuurrraaa!" he screamed mockingly. His eyes danced with amusement as he watched her run away.

Sakura didnt dare turn her head, she let her legs carry her farther away from the cave, something black and white caught her eye. She looked over to see Itachi and Kiba throwing punch after punch. Itachi slammed kiba into a tree, only to have Naruto appear from behind and kick him in the back.

She faced forward only to be met with an awaiting Sasuke. His smirk growing more as she neared him. She stopped dead and looked at him. His smirk dissapeared as she plastered a smirk of her own on her face and pointed pst his head.

Sasuke turned, his onyx obs landing on a very angry red-head. Sakura, seeing as Sasuke was now distacted with attaching his throat from Gaaras plae hands, flung herself behind a tree and watched.

Sasuke landed a kick into Gaaras stomach, causing his grip to slip. He kneed him in the stomach and uppercut him, Makeing him fall to the ground. Gaara rubbed his jaw looking at Sakura, then turned and glared at Sasuke.

"What?..Afraid your gonna let her down?" Sasuke asked as he looked from Gaara to Sakura.

Gaara gritted his teeth and jumped to his feet, "Shut the hell up."

Sasuke laughed a low menacing laugh, "Am I really right?..Wow" he said with a fake gasp.

Gaara charged him and punched here and there, only landing a few. Sasuke was smirking as he dodged the punches.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara..your beggining to lose your touch." he stated dodgeing another punch aimed for his jaw.

'Whats wrong with him?..' Sakura asked herself, while she watched from afar. 'Hes not landing any punches..' she eyed him worridely.

Gaara et out a sharp hiss, and kicked Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke clutched his stomach, not letting his smirk fade for a second, "My my my..What was that?..If your going to fight like that I might as well take Sakura and bring her home with me.." Gaara glared once more and kicked him in the face, pushing him back a little more.

'Ok! Somethings definately wrong! That should have sent him flying!!' Sakutra screamed to herself, watching as Sasuke laughed again, and stood up.

Sasuke ran and slammed Gaara into a nearby rock, his head made cotact with a jagged peice and started bleeding.

"Damnit!!" Sasori screamed as he ran through the woods, "Why couldnt they come with us!!"

Deidara turned to eye the blonde headed girl running beside them, "Do you know?.."

She nodded, "The other half of my clan is in the south district. They needed help because that was Sasuke last city."

"Im confused." stated Deidara bluntly, looking forward,

Ino let out a soft sigh, "Sasuke like owned the last city he was in, in the south. They bit and ate the humans down there. Kakashi just now found out where Sasuke and his group came from. Then he found out, that the city is dangerously overpopulated with pups. A/N: They refere to the people who have recently been bitten or young werewovles as 'Pups' :D The other half of my clan went to take care and clean up the city. A/N: Meaning, Ten-ten, Neji, Kankuro, Kakashi, Hinata and Temari :D So they cant be here to help us." she looked at them and smiled, "Not like we'll need it."

They both nodded, "Must have been before i joined them.." Deidara stated, "They never told me about where they came from.."

"Shocking." Said Sasori sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The trio continued running.

"Naruto behind you!!" Kiba warned, as the tall wolf-like creature appeared behind his brother.

The blonde turned, his blue eyes blazing with anger, and ducked. Dodeging the razor sharp claws aimed for his throat, "Man you really are tryi8ng to kill us!!" he shouted, ducking once again.

The black wolf only growled and snarled in reply and suddenly dissapeared.

"Ok...Where is he now?" Asked Kiba, looking cautously around himself and Naruto. 'Damn that bastard Kabuto." he thought, remebering how he couldnt read any movments or the minds of the wolves. "Why did this pack have to have the stupid scientist?!" he shouted angrily, feeling vunerable without his the gift of his mind reading. He gritted his teeth thinking about the blue liquid shooting into Itachis arm, and his mind going blank, hidden from Kiba.

Naruto clenched his fist, the feelings of hatred, worry and anger were all around him. He fought to pinpoint the feeling of malice that was reaking from the silent Itachi. S sudden chilling sensation filled Narutos body, causing him to shiver involunterally, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He needed. Wanted. To kill everything. No mercy. His blue eyes widened as he looked above to see a large black figure flying through the air in Kibas direction. His eyes widened, "Kiba!!" he shouted to the clueless boy.

Kiba jumped to his left, Itachis teeth clamping down into the earth underneath, nearly missing his head. The dog lifted its head sharply, shaking his mouth and nose widly, causing the drooled over dirt to fly in every direction. Naruto running with a very large stick in hand, smashed it over Itachis flying head, causing a loud yelp or pain. Kiba, running towards Itachi, spun into the air, a snap was heard as the brown haired boys foot made contact with the wolves head.

Itachi growled a low growl before hitting the ground with a loud 'Thud', his eyes still angered and deep black. Naruto pulled off another branch and wtih one quick movement, Impaled Itachis chest, and heart. The brown and green earth under them was soon stained with blood, as the crimson liquid flowed slowly from under Itachis body. The fur fading and running dow his limp body, turning to dark ashes.

Naruto and Kiba slowly let their bodys slump to the ground, panting.

"He..was..the..hardest..one..yet.." Kiba managed to pant out.

Naruto nodded in agreement and smiled, "One more to go.."

"Come on Gaa-ra!!" screamed the bleeding Sasuke, throwing his arms into the air.

Gaara was on the ground once more, panting and bleeding. His chest was cut through shirt and skin, from Sasukes claws. Sasuke didnt have any problem at all with changing from human to wolf-form. He had been doing it all though their fight. He would punch Gaara there and appear behind him in wolf and slash him there. Gaara could only use his brute strength and speed and knock Sasuke into a couple of trees, earning screams and yelps. Sakura watched wide eyed, covering her mouth, and holding gasps.

Thetwo boys were both on their feet now, panting heavily and bleeding. Sasukes shirt was completely off, while Gaaras hung off his shoulder a lil and had three long holes through it where Sasukes claws made impact. His pants were torn at the knees and covered in so much dirt, you couldnt tell they used to be blue. Sasukes black shorts were torn at the knees, threads hanging down.

"Haha!!" Sasuke laughed, "Why are you even doing this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "is it for friendship?..love perhaps?" he smirked, looking towards Sakura.

Gaaras eyes widened a bit, then returned to their infamous glare, "Shut up."

Sasuke returned his gaze towards Gaara, "So its for love..ne?" he asked in an amused tone. "Gaara..both of know already..that you cant be loved.." he said shakeing his head slowly.

Gaaras fist clenched as did his teeth, he didnt say anything. Sakura eyed the both of them, 'Whats wrong?..What does Sasuke mean?..Is he talking about me?..' she thought, 'I..Do I..' she looked to the red-head a couple feet away from her, scanning him until her green eyes landed on the Kanji Tattoo on his forhead. 'Love..Do I..' her heart started beating faster as this tickling fsensation grew in her stomach, "Love..I Love..Gaara?' she blushed and looked at him, noticing he was giving her a confused look, 'Yeah..I do..alot..more thn anyone..' she heard a loud yelp and looked towards where it came from, 'Thats where Kiba and Naruto were!' A/N: this is what was happeneing when Kiba and Naruto were fighting Itachi:D

She looked back to Sasuke and Gaara, Sasuke was speaking once more.

"Noone loves you. She doesnt love you. Sakura. Doesnt. Love. You." Sasuke said, calmy but dangerous. He was using his words as blades, each one stabbing Gaara in his heart.

Gaara, with every word he heard, clenched his hands tighter, creating crsents in the palm of his hands, teeth clenched tightly and his shoulders slumped.

Sasuke smirked a triumphant smirk, 'this is it..' he took off, knowing Gaaras guard was down and jumped into the air, skin peeling off so rapidly,as the furr came out and claws readied and razor sharp. Teeth bared and upper lip pulled back into a snarl.

"Gaara!!" Sakuras voice peirced Gaaras ears, he looked up to see black furr.

Sakura eyes widened and her hand shot to her mouth, as everything went into slow motion.

The once brown tree trunks were now stained a dark red, peices of clothing now fell to hang on the low branches and rocks. his body fell limp to the ground. Only movement, his chest rising and falling slowly, his eyes half lidded and looking at her. A deep wound stretching from across his throat across his chest. Blood covering him. His body shook ever so slightly, twitching in pain.

Sasuke got back to his feet, wiping the blood from his eyes, and grinning down at the dieing boy.

'What do I do!! Hes going to die!! Gaara!!' Sakura head was filled with her own screams, she was panicking. She looked back at Gaara, his half-lided jade orbs were still on only her. 'Its like..hs secretly..asking for help..' she said stareing back. She looked around, biting her bottom lip. 'What do I do!? What do I do!?' her eyes landed on a large tree branch. Clenching her fist, she silently mad her way over to it. Picking it up she gripped it tightly, 'Ok Sakura..you can do this..'

Gaaras eyes never left her as she silently made her way behind the now bragging Sasuke, "Now youll die." Sasuke stated, raising his hand, readied for the last strike, he brought it down-

"No!" Sakura screamed, smashing the branch over Sasukes arm and shoulder. it shattered like glass, peices of wood flying everywhere, he looked at her, a frown on his face.

"Idiot." he glared and shoved her to the side, she hit the ground hard and looked up, Sasuke was readied once more, his hand over Gaaras neck. With one last blow. It would be the end. He brought it down once more and it missed. He had slashed through thin-air. He had been stopped, thanks to a pink hired girl flinging herself at him and shoveing him to the side, causing him and her to fall to the ground.

Sasuke looked up and growled, eyeing Sakura as she stood up quickly and made her way infront of Gaara, her hands up in defense. He laughed.

"Do you really think, a measily girl. Such as yourself. Will be able to defeat me? Or even help him." he asked, gesturing to the barely breathing Gaara behind her.

Gaaras eyes were still on her, 'If only..I..blood..No..not her..not ever..' he drowned out his thoughts. All he needed was human blood to save him. help him. But no, he would never take it from her.

Sakura stood her ground, 'I dont want yuo to die..I want to be bale to protect you..' she thought, glareing at Sasuke, her bright green eyes glowing with anger and determination.

She didnt see him, but she felt the hard slap make contact with her cheek,as her head spun sideways, followed by her body. She was flung to the ground, landing hard. She pushed herself back up, looking at Sasuke who was once again over Gaara. She got up, her knees shakeing and ran with all her might, tackling Sasuke to the ground. Pinning him down while he was still dazed, she reared her arm back and put all her strength into it, and let it fly. Makeing hard contact with Sasukes cheek. His hand shot up to his cheek, while the other one slapped her once more. She collided to the ground, covered in dirt and her head and lip bleeding. She looked up, and saw that she was lieing next to Gaara. His eyes were still on her.

"Stay back Girl. I dont want to kill you." Sasuke stated, makeing his way over to them, "I only want to kill him." he brought back his hand and lurched forward only to stop.

Gaaras eyes widened, mostly shielded by..pink? His body was heavy, no not heavy. His eyes fell down to see Sakura drapeing herself over him, like some kind of sheild. She was clinging tightly onto what was left of his shirt. His blood soaking through her shirt and pants, her pink hair, mixing in with the crimson blood.

"I said move!!" yelled Sasuke grabbing a hand full of her hair, trying to pull her off. She only clung more. Her grip tightening.

I wont let go!! If you want to kill him!! Then Youll have to kill me first!!" she screamed looking up, a cold glare in her eyes, glazed over with unshed tears, "I..I love him.."

Gaaras slow beating heart, skipped a dangerous beat, causing him to cough a bit, blood coming from his mouth. She loved him? A blood lusting, dangerous monster? Why?  
'Shes crazy..' he thought eyesing her once again, hopeing that his heart would hold on a bit longer. He didnt want to be clouded in darkness just yet, he wanted to look at her her more, to remember her, her smile, her eyes and hair. He didnt want to leave here, he didnt want to leave her. "not yet..' he thought.

"Get the hell off!!" Sasuke screamed again yanking now, as a few broken ppeices of hair littered the ground. Sakura refused once again.

"Fine then. Ill kill you both." hsi raised hand came down like lightning, slashing into Sakuras back.

She buried her head into Gaars bloodied chest, holding back a shere scream of pain. 'This is what he felt..I wont scream..I wont show weakness..' she felt the tingling sensation in her back. As an ozzy substance wet her back and leaked down from onto his stomach.

"Goodbye." Sasukes hand came down once more-

"Sasuke!!" a blonde wold flew through the air and tackled the black haired boy to the ground it mouth takeing hold of his throat. With one yank and twist of the blonde wolfs head, it was ripped out and thrown to the ground. Sasukes body went limp, his eyes stayed open, nothing reflected in them. they were black and blank. His body hit the ground, blood covering him, slowly easing out of the gaping whole above his chest and coating the ground beneath him.

"Sakura?.." a voice asked soflty form above her.

She raised her head, wincing in pain. deidara stood over her, his eyes filled with worry, "Im so sorry! Are you ok!? gaara!?" he was shouting frantically and Sakura looked back to gaara. It looked as if hee only had two minutes. She started crying.

"Sakura!! Your blood! he needs human blood!!Kakashi said somehting about if they drink it they become strong and stuff! but their not allowed because it can kill!! Do it!!" Deidara screamed, gesturing to his neck.

Sakura turned back to gaara, "Is that true?..I give you my blood and you live?" she asked, her eyes searching his. He gave a little nodd, it was all she needed she pulled down the collar of her shirt, ripping it and exposing her neck to him, "come on!!" she screamed at him.

He raised his hand slowly and pushed her away, "N-no.."

"Yes! Please!" she pleaded, tears gushing out of her eyes and landing on his wounds, "i dont want to lose you.." she sobbed, looking inhis eyes.

He could only stare back as slow secinds ticked by, "Why?" came his voice quiet and soft, "Why are you...so willing..." he asked, rasing his hand to her face.

"Gaara..I thought you would..know..I..I love you.." she said gracing him with a sad smile.

He only stared at her in shock. it was the first time in oth his past life and this life now, that someone told him that they loved him. She grapsed his hand tightly.

"Gaara.." her voice was soft and sad, yet pleading so much, "please..dont leave me..not now..not ever.." she bent down, her soft and bloodied lips brushed against his lightly and she pressed neck to his mouth. "please.."

"Sakura.." his voice was raspy and low.."I..I l-love..you t-" his fangs sunk into her mily flesh, warm liquid flwing into his mouth.

"Gaara..Ill bleed..for you.."

It had been a week since the death of Sasuke and his pack. Gaara sat in the chair next to the sleeping pink haired girl. His wounds were healed and completely gone. You couldnt even tell that a week ago he was laying almost dead in the middle of the forest. He looked over to the two sleeping boys hundled in the corner. Deidara and Sasori hadnt left the room, they actually refused to while Naruto, Ino, and Kiba kept coming in every few hours. He smiled remembering how Ino wouldnt dettach herself from Kiba when she arrived and how hinata and Naruto kept hugging so much.

"When will you wake up?.." he asked, his pale hand brushing a stray hair form her peaceful face.

He knew what was awaiting when she awoke. You could see all the different changes that had taken place. Her hair was longer, to the back of her knees, her skin, pale and beautiful, and cold as ice. Her body was fully healed, not a cut or scratchanywhere on the small body. Her muscles were more defined, easily seen in her arms, that were exposed thanks to the light blue dress she wore.

He looked out the widow, ignoring the mumbling coming from Deidara about bombs and what-not.

His hand lay on the bed beside hers. His body jolted as he felt a sudden pressure on his hand. He looked down to see beautiful forest green eye stareing back up at him, he stared back and she smiled.

Leaning down and wrapping his arms around the small girl, gaara let out a sigh of relief, "I..I love you..." he was so glad she was awake..he wanted to tell her that for so long.

"Gaara.." her voice was low and a bit raspy from sleeping, she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the warm hug he was giving her, "I love you too..Im so happy..."

He backed away a little, looking at her smileing face, she was crying too. He wiped away her tears and leaned towards her, his lips touching hers, as they shared their second kiss. It seemed to last foever, like everything went into slow motion as her arms wrapped tighter around his neck. Until-

"I want one too!!" came a yell form thier side, both of them let go and looked up to see Deidara puppy-faced, with big blue eyes, stareing down at Sakura. She smiled and opened her arms gesturing for him to give her a hug, which he did happily. She looked over his shoulder and smiled to Sasori, who was standing behind gaara with his arms crossed, he gave a small smile back, then went to his normal emotionless face.

"Shes awake!!" someone screamed, they looked over to see Naruto hanging in the doorway yelling down the hallway.

The room flooded with people, everyone hugging her and giving sighs of relief. She was so happy, and her body was feeling better. She looked to gaara and gave him another smile, which he returned. They stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, then looked away, sort of blushing.

Sakuras voice broke through the loud cheering, "Guys..Im hungry..." everyone went quiet and she let outa small giggle, showing off her newly formed fangs.

**_End!!hahahahah!! how was it!? I hope it was good enough for you guys!! my first fic!! yaya! Im starting another one, after im done writing my next chapter for 'One way ticket' :D hehe its another gaasaku fic! Please look foward to it and thanks for supporting me!:D Please review!! Thanks!_**


	17. All we hope for is Sequels ne? :3

Guess whos back back ba-slapped XD Ello Yes Indeed you shall all recieve the Sequel you have been wanting for so long, Im sorry i didnt write it sooner. I went and re-read Ill bleed for you and re-lived and remembered how much I really loved and loved writing it, its unbelievable how much ive missed writing this. SO yeah smile Hope you guys are looking forward to it like I am : Ill be grateful for the same support you gave me when i first wrote it!:D -Hikari- Look foward to Ill Bleed for you's Sequel, The Color Red. : err sorry if the title stinks it was the only thing that would flash through my head when I thought about this lol


End file.
